A Wedding For Hunters
by OftheWind
Summary: Gon/FemKillua story. Post Chairman Election Arc. (They are 18) Killua decides that he needs to do something to get Gon to realize his feelings. He hides his own emotions often, so he takes a gamble to become what Gon would desire. Lemon/Yaoi/Hetero also! Started as a oneshot but FemKillua/Gon hijacked my brain and now is a story. Deleted scenes special! Biscuit strikes again!
1. Anti LeoPika

A/N: A Wedding For Hunters truly begins in chapter two. So, yeah. I'm not trying to troll people or anything xD You can go to that one if that's what you're here for. I don't own anything! If you're here just to see the Gon/Killua, skip to chapters nine (Gon/FemKillua) and nineteen (Gon/Killua yaoi).

* * *

_I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe I should just stop thinking. No…it's that I couldn't have imagined things would turn out this way._

He grasped at the pink sheets since he was too far from the bedpost. Eager to grab onto something to stop himself from sliding upwards from powerful thrusts.

_At first I was a prisoner, or at least I felt like one. But now I'm not entirely sure. It's because I, no…no one will ever know what goes on in this man's mind. Not even me, who probably wasn't the first, and might not be the last to get this close._

He bit his lip to suppress any sound, despite the fact that he was told earlier in the evening that they were in total privacy. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

_A lot of people would say many things about the situation that I'm in. I'm sure even when I had a home and parents, they would have shared with me the wisdom that you are supposed to be doing this with someone you love. My parents loved each other very much, that much I knew when I was younger._

He parted his lips to let out heavier breaths.

_Yet I don't have that feeling in my heart. There's no room. I certainly don't love him. Yet I'm doing this for my own reasons, possibly manufactured by him. I don't know his motivations, so I'm sure it's just to satisfy a primal need in his sick and twisted mind. At the same time, I'm sure that doing this is at least keeping some people alive..._

"If you have the time to stay in deep thought, I must be doing something wrong." He smiled down at the other's face, "I asked you before to be as loud as you'd like. Instead you've been quiet and in such deep thought, just like the other times. I like noise", He retreated his hips, enough to leave the very tip inside, just to come back in deep with one swift motion, catching the other by surprise.

"Hisoka!"

"See? Isn't that better?" he kept up the grin and leaned further in, brushing his lips against slightly chapped ones, in a sing song-y voice he whispered, "Ku-ra-pi-ka?"

His eyes widened, face completely flushed, there was no room for deep thought.

"Oh…your eyes turn red when you're excited." He licked his lips, "Despite what you may think, your body is enjoying this." He tightened his hold of the Kurta's wrists, "I'll just have to rile you up more often then. I can see why he wanted them."

"Bastar-", he was hushed by an assertive kiss. In a way, it signified just what was happening by its description: rough, assertive, domineering. The magician was someone who almost always got what he wanted, even though there were a few exceptions. Some of those exceptions being caused by the Kurta himself. But at the same time, the man was fulfilling an unspoken request of privacy. The only ones who knew where they were and what they were doing were the two in the room. It would have been effective blackmail material, that is, if Hisoka were ever interested in blackmail, but he wasn't. No matter the deal, he couldn't pinpoint a motive or purpose other than that he just wanted him. Did he see it as some sort of punishment for sealing Chrollo Lucilfer's nen? Perhaps. It was still unnerving. When their lips parted, he just wanted to know one thing, "Why are you being…?"

"Since this is the umpteenth time you've asked me, but the first time I've gotten a reaction out of you, I'll reward you with an answer."

All movements stopped, yet the Kurta squirmed at the feeling of the magician still inside. Without a doubt, he was going to hang on to every word for dear life.

"I don't like to play with broken or dirty toys. They all must be in tip top shape."

Now he was pissed off, "You scum. Does this mean you still plan on fighting me in the future?"

Again, the sing song-y voice returned, "We shall see."

Movements began again and despite the blonde's anger, his eyes still red, he couldn't deny the magician did have skill with what he was doing…now that he had no choice but to concentrate on it. He still didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making a lot of noise, and he knew Hisoka was as capable at psychological warfare as much as fighting. Understanding this, he would let him continue until completion, but he wouldn't give in to every demand, no matter how much bodily coercion was present.

* * *

A/N: I don't do LeoPika. Plus, I randomly had a dream of these two together. I was like..."Why brain why!?" So I decided to write this.

Next one coming shortly: FemKillua X Gon


	2. What Started as anti FemGon 1

He didn't take the time to look into the mirror often, not like he needed the reminder. He knew what he looked like; he knew what he could do to make himself look sharp, whether it was to be casual or to be within upper class society. This was what others saw, everyone in the world around him. This was what Gon saw…what Gon had come to consider his best friend. But he figured that it was time for a change after coming to a few conclusions about himself and his supposed friend.

He reached forward, touching the mirror lightly.

_I can't be with him like this._

Gon had made it clear what he liked, not so much what he didn't like. He dated Palm, and explained that he'd been on many dates even before that. On the other hand, the only male other than himself that Gon really paid attention to was Hisoka, and there was much more to dislike about Hisoka than that psycho's behavior. Leorio and Kurapika were just friends, so he didn't count them into the equation. So it was a bit of an anomaly on Gon's viewpoint about dating men. He couldn't just ask. That would have been too weird and way too awkward. If he stayed the way he was, nothing would change, which was far from what he wanted.

_His attention, his love…_

If Gon could devote so much into a person like Kaito, making the ultimate sacrifice for someone he greatly respected, what lengths would he go to for someone he grew to love? Granted, it took a degree of love to do what he did, but that wasn't a romantic love in the slightest, it was love out of respect. So what would it be like?

He scowled, the issue was that he didn't want to find out by letting it blossom between Gon and someone else.

So he would change himself to fit the ideal. Chances would be higher that he would be on the receiving end of the one he loved with all of his heart if he conformed. At the same time, the chance for failure was astronomical.

Though that was the point, taking a big gamble, using a bargaining tool that he had the flexibility to change. Then how would Gon think of him afterwards?

_Gon…you never had any idea. At the same time, it hurt to walk away from you, even if it was to save Alluka and Nanika. You had your goals and I had mine._

But now that their goals were accomplished…what now?

_"Nanika…"_

_"Yes?"_

_He'd made up his mind. This was to be with Gon and it wasn't a decision that wasn't reversible either. If it didn't catch Gon's attention, he would turn back immediately, "Change me into a woman."_

_"Kay!"_

_Killua expected to feel some supernatural warmth around his body, but nothing happened. When he looked in the mirror later, he lifted up his shirt just to check. Yep still a man. Before going to sleep that night, he'd done one last check. Definitely still male. He wondered just how it would work and decided to worry about it in the morning. When he woke up, he felt different. Entirely different. And when he looked in the mirror after requesting this transformation the previous day, he was surprised at how well it worked._

_Nanika tilted her head, "Oneechan?"_

_Killua smiled, turning back to his younger brother and patting him on the head, "Yes. I'm still oneechan."_

_The first thing he did was decide to test everyone's memory, starting with those in his family. Would they, besides Alluka, remember him as a girl or not? It turned out, there was no memory change to others, just the change of sex that he'd requested, so everyone in his family was quite surprised and thought he'd underwent an operation unbeknownst to them. His mother was shocked, and suddenly became delighted. His father didn't seem very pleased at all. Illumi and Milluki were just as surprised. He decided to take advantage of the shock factor and leave home, ready to travel as he pleased feeling like a new him…no….a new her._

_The first thing she did was decide on a change of wardrobe. Something that it seemed her mother had been itching to do, but she would deny the chance. The plan was to call Gon…no…his voice changed a bit to a higher pitch after the change…text Gon to set up a day to meet. There were things of course that she would have to consider. What if Gon was dating someone at the moment? What if Gon didn't like the change? What if Gon didn't recognize him as her? What if Gon still only saw her as a friend? What if this risk changed nothing?_

_She checked her phone, finding she was much too shy to actually go along with initiating the plan. When she'd taken out her phone and just looked at the number, she blushed and turned the phone off. It seemed she would have to work up the courage just to do that._

_In the meantime, she'd decided to live out of a hotel for a while. Of course, even as a woman, Killua still had a knack for finer tastes. Apparently it went over into her fashion, because it was an adjustment going into the women's sections for everything, being measured, and buying clothes. She pouted at the fact that as a woman, she didn't have big boobs but she did notice she had some shape. It made people look at her when she walked down Yorknew City streets. It made men that she assumed were single stop in their tracks to try to talk to her. There was a man that she'd met who sort of resembled Gon, but she refused him outright. She wouldn't settle for look alikes. She had to tell her feelings to the real him._

_As a boy, she'd been at the end of her rope._

_Gon was his world, his everything. He'd held all of his feelings, since they began to show, to himself. Four years ago, at fourteen years old, he'd realized that he'd fallen in love with the boy from Whale Island, his best friend. He'd broken himself out of his curse while his most precious person was on a date with a woman._

_After they separated at the world tree, they never saw each other again. How did Gon grow in these four years? Was he looking more like the man he became through his nen? He hoped not. Was he doing okay being with his father? Was he still with his father? Had he met and dated any other women besides Palm in all this time? Then he thought that maybe he should call Palm for help, instantly deciding against that idea. Not as many people should know he made this change. They might tell Gon and ruin the surprise._

It took weeks to finally muster the courage to write and send the text. It felt like an eternity, waiting on her hotel room bed, to hear back from Gon despite the phone indicating a two minute difference in response time. She blinked and read the message aloud while blushing, "Sure! Let's get lunch. Yorknew? I'm not too far away. I can meet you next Wednesday."

She sent the name of a particular café, a more upscale one. Gon was a fellow hunter, he could find it with ease and would understand that he should put some effort into how he looked. After all, her plan was to find something…sexy…

On the day of, she breathed a heavy sigh as she decided on a tube top, jeans, and sneakers despite tearing the hotel walk in closet apart trying to find the perfect dress for the occasion of her reunion with Gon.

"I wonder how this will go…"

She decided on simple hoop earrings and light makeup, except her lips. She painted her lips with a dark red lipstick, putting a light gloss over it to give it a nice shine. She'd spent weeks learning about her newer self. Her likes, dislikes, body, what looked good and what looked bad. What brought out her features. Her blue tube top, stopping just above her breasts, hugged her torso to show off her shape, or what shape she had. She wasn't overly curvaceous, wasn't large breasted, didn't have much of an ass, it seemed her face was what warranted male attention. It was her pale skin, ocean blue eyes, and silver hair which she kept short and to her liking, not changing it much from when she was the opposite gender.

The designated time was at 3pm and just so Gon wouldn't know where she was immediately, she decided it was best to start her Zetsu in her hotel room and keep it up all the way there.

It was nerve wracking, the walk to the café. She didn't have to walk, shouldn't have, but decided to anyway. So nervous, she'd left an hour earlier to walk there, despite the fact that it would take more than an hour to walk.

She was late, very very late.

Yet Gon didn't text at all.

She was almost certain that maybe he wouldn't even be there.

But then she froze, completely, at the doorway because she'd designated a specific table.

Gon Freeces had grown so much from when they were fourteen years old. He was a tall man at eighteen, a bit muscular yet not overly so, the hair on his head having grown from that short wild style, but it was still wild. He still looked so…him…and it seemed he understood to look decent for today. He shaved.

She'd been staring so hard at him, it took her a while to notice the hostess was trying to get her attention while she stood motionless in the doorway.

"Ma'am! Hellooo!"

"Uh yeah…sorry…I'm just…"

The hostess smiled, "Isn't that guy handsome?"

She smiled, "He is…", and added, "I'll be joining him for lunch."

The tone of the hostess seemed to change to a more envious one than friendly and she reluctantly shoved a menu into Killua's hands, "Go on then."

She would overlook the rudeness, because her mind was more focused on the hunk that was eighteen year old Gon. At the same time, that nervousness resurfaced tenfold. She walked towards the table slowly, ever so slowly. It took a minute then suddenly; Gon turned and looked right at her.

* * *

A/N: Not really a fan of Fem!Gon either (like LeoPika) so I made this as a satire. You can see it as a satire or you can see it as more. Up to you. Either way they've hijacked my drabble and I'll continue this plot for a few more chapters.

Next chapter: Gon's reaction to a female Killua.


	3. What Started as anti FemGon 2

Her face grew hot. _Did he notice that it's me?_ "Hi there..."

"Hi." He smiled at her and turned back to look outside the window.

_He didn't notice…!_

She walked up and sat across from him, deciding to go along as if he didn't know who she was, "Is this seat taken?"

Gon looked back at her, "Yeah, I'm waiting on my friend."

"Can I sit here until your friend gets here?"

"Sure. It's a little crowded in here anyway. But he's running really late."

"Oh? Why don't you call or text him?"

Gon smiled, "Because I'm a patient person and I'm sure he had his reasons for not being on time. As long as he doesn't back down on me."

"Ah I see." She fiddled her thumbs, wondering when she should break the news, or if she should continue to play dumb. _Try to gather more information_, "I haven't seen you around here before. Visiting town?"

"I was nearby for a job, so meeting my friend for lunch was a nice break after that."

"What kind of job?"

He shrugged, "I'm a hunter."

She widened her eyes a little, knowing they could sparkle in the right light, "Really? How cool! You must be really strong then." _Why on earth did I say that!? That sounded so stupid…_

He smiled at the woman, "Well, I do know that your zetsu is too perfect."

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

He smiled a little wider, "You're sitting right across from me, but instead of feeling like a normal person, I don't feel anything as if no one is there."

_Dammit…! My zetsu was too perfect!_ "Oh? You must be good. No one else in here noticed. How early did you pick up on it?"

"A few blocks away. I think you'll know what I mean when I say my En reaches that far. I wanted to know when my friend was coming you see."

_Good thing I started my zetsu before leaving the hotel!_

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just a little company with a famous pro hunter," she smiled, "Gon Freecss."

"And you are?"

She shivered a little at the way his tone seemed almost flirtatious. _Is he hitting on me or am I imaging it?_ _I know I look good but I wasn't expecting this…and now a fake girl's name that won't give me away,_ "Amane." Yes, one of her fathers' servants is named Amane. She'd borrow that for a while.

"That's a pretty name. It suits you." His attention went back to the window.

_Looks like I did imagine it. He wasn't hitting on me._

The waiter approached, "May I get you both something to drink?"

"Water."

"Water with lemon."

The waiter smiled, "Alright, anything to start off? Appetizers?"

Gon looked to their waiter, "Yeah, I'm hungry and still waiting on someone, so I'll have some sliders."

The waiter looked a little puzzled, he was expecting a table of two and there were two there. Killua, not wanting her plan ruined, glared at the waiter, who seemed to come to some sort of understanding, or assumption at the very least, "Very well and for you miss?"

"Nothing." Perhaps she should drop Gon a hint, "Or actually, can you give me a dessert to start off? The fudge brownie cake?"

"Yes. Excellent choice ma'am!" the waiter wrote it down, "I'll be back with your drinks shortly." He walked away, shaking his head.

"Amane…"

"Yes?"

"You remind me of my friend."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you look a lot like him."

Killua sweatdropped at the fact that Gon was now staring straight at her. _But not really seeing._ She didn't release the zetsu, even though he'd pointed it out, it would be a dead giveaway, "How so?"

Gon leaned forward a bit, "The hair color, eye color, and skin color. Even your face. You look like he would if he was a girl. It got my attention, and it's really cute." He laughed a little, "You're a pretty woman. You should stay here and I can introduce you to him when he comes. You look like you could be his twin sister."

Killua smiled, knowing Gon still hadn't figured it out. Perhaps the makeup was throwing the enhancer off of her trail or that her hair was straighter and flatter? _Same old Gon indeed_, "Is that why you're giving me the time of day?"

"A little. I haven't seen him in about four years and I missed him a lot. It's really a shame that he's coming so late. He said three o'clock so I got here a little early and even sat at the seat he wanted me to."

"Gon…you're so clueless…as always…", She figured it was time to drop the act, releasing her zetsu and watching his face instantly go from the nice guy look to just…shocked, "I've been here the whole time ba-ka!"

"Ki-KILLUA!?"

She smiled sweetly, "Why would I be over two hours late to see my best friend?" _Yeah, I was only an hour late…Ugh…shut up brain…!_

"But…but! EEEH!? You're a girl!"

She blinked, "Well yeah…"

"But how? What? How? Why?"

"It's a long story that I figured I would have the time to explain."

"You look like you've been a girl your whole life. Not like someone who got a sex change!"

"Whoa! You know what a sex change even is!?"

The waiter came back, putting the glasses of water between them and setting a bowl of lemons down near the woman, leaving again without a word.

Killua shook her head, "I guess I was wrong, you have changed over the years!"

"Not like you have! That really surprised me! I was thinking about how much you look like…well…you! I was so confused!"

"Yeah well, the only thing that changed is the parts, not the person. I'm still very much me. So…tell me how your four years have been! How was time with your dad?"

Gon grew excited, going into his story eagerly.

Killua just listened patiently, taking in every word with a smile on her face.

After Gon had told her the jist of everything, he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Killua…I want to hear what you've been up to and how did you end up a girl?"

Killua frowned a little, "You don't like it?"

"I'm fine with it. I just wasn't expecting it!"

She chuckled, "Am I at least a pretty girl?"

Gon nodded, "Yeah!"

There was at least a little relief to that anticipated answer, she felt less nervous than earlier, "I didn't let doctors do it. You remember Alluka?"

"You wished to be a girl?"

"Yeah…I can always wish myself back to a guy if it's too weird."

"No, you don't have to. Killua is Killua no matter what gender." He smiled, "And still my best friend!"

She felt a pang of guilt and letdown in her heart. Here she was skipping about her confession by saying other things, a lot of other things. She blushed and looked away from him, pressing her lips together. Did this mean that nothing changed between them at all? She was still just a best friend? It took a long time to gather the courage to even come here, but if she wouldn't leave Gon to die as a fourteen year old boy, she wouldn't stand Gon up at a café, which just seemed silly in comparison.

"Hey Killua, what's wrong?"

"It's just…it's been a long time since I've seen you. We didn't text or anything in four years. You've gone through a lot. I've done a lot. I've taken Alluka to see many places and many things. Of course back then, I had to introduce her to you."

Gon smiled, "I remember!"

"I'm just…glad…"

Gon's smile went down a little when he noticed his friend actually seeming emotional.

"I'm glad you've been okay. Glad you met your father after all the searching and hard work we did. Glad you got to go home and see your Aunt Mito and grandma…who were nice to me the last time I was there…"

"I'm glad you've been okay too."

"Gon…"she sighed, "I think I should tell you. I want to tell you something."

The waiter came back with a plate of three mini burgers, setting them before Gon and setting the fudge cake before Killua, "Would you like to order entrées?"

Gon shook his head, "No…we're okay for now. Thank you."

The waiter nodded and went away.

"Killua…?"

_I never tell my friends thank you_, "I just…" she had to take a deep breath to calm down. She'd practiced for this moment, gone over all the different responses and scenarios in her head, weighed her options. This mission had a high failure rate…but she was different now. She took risks even when the outcome seemed hopeless. Ever since she removed Illumi's needle as a boy, "I can't, sorry."

"It's okay. I can wait for it. I'll be curious, but I'm patient."

She was composed, but gripping her glass, threatening to break it, swallowing hard, not trying to look the man across the table in his eyes, "It's just…I've always…"

"I like this."

Killua blinked, looking back to Gon dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"I like this. You're more open about how you feel. Before, you were really good at hiding it. I couldn't always tell what you were thinking. Right now I think I can."

"You do?"

"Mhm! I spent a lot of time with women, remember? Since you didn't, it makes it a little easier to read you. But I think it's just something I can do."

"Just…something…you can do?"

"Yep!"

"So…what does that mean?"

"When did it start?"

Blushing, she loosened her grip on the glass, looking a lot more serious, "Gon…"

He straightened up, "Yeah?"

"Back then…it started back then." _Gon's no fool. I'm the baka..._

"Back when…?" he looked honestly unsure.

"When we were in NGL…on our mission…" she shifted a bit in her seat, "That's when it started…" It seemed like the whole café got quieter. She couldn't look Gon in the face after admitting this of all things.

"I'm sorry…"

Again, his words drew the ex-assassin in as she was confused again.

"I know you did a lot for me back then. I wasn't myself but I remember everything. At the World Tree, it made me sad to know that we had to go separate ways."

"Gon?"

"I think I can make a guess as to why you're a girl now."

"Gon…"

He reached, grabbing the paler hand on the table, "I was lost and you brought me back." He smiled, "You saved me."

"Are you…?"

"It's something I can get used to."

She gave his hand a squeeze, "I may have been a little influenced by Palm and yet I think you're handling me just like you did with her that time."

"I was honest to her then and I am now. It's not like I can ignore all this. Not with a clear mind."

"Gon…"

"Let's just take things sl-", he was instantly cut off and blinked in surprise. No, it seemed like less than an instant. Killua had crazy fast speeds, and could access it without thinking about it. It was with that speed that she was gone, up from her seat at the table and away from her untouched cake. Before he could blink, she was in front of him. Before the action processed for him to blink in surprise, her lips were already pressed against his. He was a little unsure of what to do. This was Killua, who he remembered as the boy who was his best friend. Their memories took over his mind like a storm. That same Killua was the woman kissing him with enthusiasm with a hint of anxiety. Fear? He couldn't have been sure what the other feeling was exactly. He thought Killua was just talking about…missing him or wanted to say thank you and would admit that he'd secretly felt like a girl on the inside...or something!

She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to even process what he was going to say. _Take things slow?_ She'd waited four years for this moment and she was not going to be taking anything slow. She'd spent enough time calculating...anticipating...doubting. Normally, she'd have just backed off and wouldn't have been so forward. She'd used her speed to get closer to him, closed her eyes, and locked lips with his own, unsure of what would happen. He was an enhancer, those who expressed everything through their feelings. What would he express? _90% failure rate maybe more_…so what would happen? Would he push her away? Think it was weird?

She thought she would faint when she felt him kissing back. It was sort of awkward, since it was a first kiss, but the motions felt natural. She brought her arms around him and made the kiss deeper, placing a hand in his raven hair. She was sitting in his lap, determined to steal the oxygen from him if need be. She wasn't going to let the chance slip. She didn't even get to tell him what she really wanted to, but he'd already figured it out. Of course he would, he was a damned good hunter and smarter than he used to be. His hands had come up and wrapped around her waist, a touch that actually excited her further.

Eyes closed, he was purposely ignoring everything else. He decided not to think, just do. He trusted in himself, starting to connect some dots.

"Excuse me! Sir and lady!"

Their kiss ended, them looking into each other's eyes holding each other, catching their breath.

Gon looked at the person who'd apparently been tapping his shoulder for quite some time, "Huh?"

"If you're going to make out, please don't do it here…it's disturbing the other customers!" The waiter looked embarrassed to be the one to break up their steamy kiss.

Killua looked up, closing any space between her and Gon, "Give the food to somebody else. I'll pay for it."

Gon grinned, letting go of Killua to find some jennies in his pocket to put on the table, "Keep the change."

To the waiter, it seemed in a blink they were going out the door, the gentleman carrying the lady bridal style. People in the café were staring after them, including the hostess.

"Killua…I'm surprised!"

"Baka, you thought I was just trying to say thank you!?"

"Well…yeah…"

"And you said you could read women…"

"Well you acted like a girl with a crush on me!"

Killua pouted, flicking Gon's forehead, "Ba-ka!"

"Ow!"

"You really are clueless."

"What!?"

Killua blushed, lowering her voice, "I was trying to tell you something else."

They were just outside the café, not paying any mind to the nosy staff and some of the nosy customers within hearing distance.

"But Killua!"

"The last thing I want to hear is a rejection. I'm not just someone with a crush…"

"Huh?"

"I…" she looked away with a blush, "l-love you…okay? There…I said it. You're such an idiot. I wasn't holding in a _thank you_ since NGL…I can't believe I had to spell it out for you..."

The enhancer's eyes softened and he held onto the woman tighter.

"I changed myself…so you would…like me more…"

"Killua…"

"What?"

"I like you no matter what you look like."

"But you don't…"

"I do."

"W-what!?" She looked at him in complete and utter shock. Pale face gone red.

It was his time to be a little nervous, "When you asked me out, I thought it was a date. You don't really know how much I've missed you..."

"Gon…"

"And…" he was actually blushing, "We should go somewhere to be alone to talk."

"I'm staying in a hotel."

"Me too."

"What street is your hotel on?"

"Greyl…"

"Nope. We're going to my hotel."

"I didn't even finish!"

"It's far away and of course you don't get a nice hotel to stay in. Let's go to mine."

"Okay…"


	4. What Started as anti FemGon 3

When she woke up the next morning, she'd felt an engulfing warmth and smiled to herself, not needing to open her eyes to know that Gon was holding her like a teddy bear. It was cute, comfortable, and best of all, relaxing. Anxieties had been eased, nervousness was done for. Here he was, her most loved one, with her at long last. The rest of their previous day was mostly talking, a lot of talking and walking around, but it was nice. Though things did escalate from there.

_I never thought I'd be the 'screw on the first date' type. Gon…it's fine. You can have it, just keep me. Hold me just like this forever._

Gon clutched her tighter into his chest.

"Gon, are you awake yet?"

"Mhm…"

"I like this."

"Me too."

"Just keep holding me like this…" she was enchanted by the feel of his muscles, the tickling of his breaths on her neck, his overall warmth. Killua found herself getting lost in it, and feeling a little wet...

"Okay…"

_He really is simple, but that's something I love about him. __Love, yes, that's right. I told him that I love him. I do…but I need to know when did he…?_

"Gon…"

"Yes?"

"I want to know, when did you start getting feelings for me?"

"I'd like to know when in NGL you did."

"I asked first."

He sighed, "Well…at the World Tree…"

"Oh…"

"Not that I didn't like you before! I did! I just…when I knew you had to go and we wouldn't be with each other anymore, it really hit me."

"So not during any of the dangerous situations we'd gotten ourselves in beforehand?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry…my focus was other places."

"I had to pick up the pieces…"

"Huh?"

She maneuvered herself, turning around to lay on her other side to face him, wanting to see his amber eyes, "You said it yourself. You do all the crazy things, and my job is to keep you in check, to pick up the pieces."

"I'm sorry…"

She leaned in, kissing his cheek, "If it weren't for that, I'm sure it would have taken me longer to fall in love with you. I think I was mistaken in when it started."

"Oh?"

"Greed Island…when we were in the game, I wondered to myself why I did so much for you to find your dad. I was realizing then that I felt something more…"

The enhancer blushed a bit, "Well, when I first saw you, I knew there was something different about you. I mean, I was taking the hunter exam and you were the same age as me. I knew I wanted to get to know you then."

"Well, seeing another kid was interesting to me too. I never made any friends before you."

"Yeah well, I'd never made any friends my age before you."

"Seriously!? But you were surrounded by people!"

"There weren't many kids on Whale Island. There was just this one girl who was there but I never hung out with her. I spent more time in the woods."

Killua smiled, "Of course you did." _I forgot about that...he did tell me that before..._

"You feel nice."

"You do too…"

They had a moment of silence, just cherishing each other's body warmth.

"Hey Killua…?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you're a girl, does this mean that you'll be able to have kids?"

Her pale face flushed bright red, "I…didn't think about that…oh crap…"

"What?"

"I should…probably…go to a store soon…"

"Huh?"

"And get a pregnancy test…"

"EH!?"

"I'm completely female now! I think that means I can get…"

"Hmm I never really thought about having a kid of my own and becoming a dad."

"Psht just don't abandon them and make them take the hunter exam at 12 to come looking for you. Wait…what are you getting at!?"

Gon laughed heartily, "Well if you do end up pregnant, I'd like to keep the family together."

"Keep the family together? You're not proposing are you?!"

"Not yet. I'm not sure how I'd do that right now anyway."

"You're too honest Gon…"

He laughed, kissing her on the forehead "If you are or aren't, its fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"That and well…my family wouldn't be very happy, but they'd have to suck it up. I'm not doing anything about it if I am."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that if you did impregnate me last night, you'd better stick around for a long time because I'll have it."

Gon chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"If I'm not, should I go on a contraceptive? Oh actually there's one you can take after you do it."

"Killua!"

"What!?"

"Take the test first. I'll be happy no matter how it turns out."

"It would be just my luck that it only takes one time for me to get knocked up…" she sweatdropped.

"Yeah but it means that I'd have to come up with a way to propose sooner!"

"Ah…okay then. You know, even if I'm not, we have known each other for a long time. It's not like we have to start our count of spending time together over just because I'm a girl now." She stuck her tongue out.

"Okay in that case…" He ceased holding on to her, sitting up on the bed and looking down at her, "Killua."

She quirked a brow, getting up to sit next to him, letting the sheets fall to expose her nudity, "Yeah?"

His smile got wider, "Want to do it today?"

She blushed, "Uh…what?"

"Get married."

She widened her eyes, knowing that he wasn't much of a jokester. Well, he was, but this wasn't his particular way of joking around. She was speechless.

"We've known each other for six years now that I think about it. I met you six years ago at the hunter exam. That and…" he paused to think for a moment, "Hmm…well I don't really see myself being with anyone else. I enjoyed being with you as a boy and as a girl shouldn't be any different."

She was just staring at him wide eyed and blushing.

"How about it? Let's get married today!"

She turned her head away, "Gon, you're embarrassing me!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Y-yeah…baka…"

"Yosh! I don't really have a suit so I'd need to get one…should we tell anybody?"

Killua turned back, "Well…Alluka is the only one I would…oooh…we need a witness. So I'll call Leorio."

Gon beamed, "I'll call Kurapika!"

"And uh, whoever else you can think of. Call!"

* * *

A/N: Bowchikawowwow. Killua...got the d...! Next chapter: Word gets out about the engagement. Enter Kurapika.


	5. What Started as anti FemGon 4

"You're what!?" the Kurta couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm getting married. It'll be a small ceremony, but I want you to come!"

"First of all, Gon, I didn't even know you were dating. Second, you're calling me the day of!?"

"Yeah sorry about that. I just asked her 10 minutes ago and we want to make it today."

"Gon…this is a big decision, aren't you being a little hasty?"

"No. I told her that I love her just yesterday."

"Gon that's being too hasty!"

"It's fine. I planned on spending the rest of my life with her either way. She's that special to me."

"Well that's nice but…uh…okay fine…give me the details and I'll be there. Are you even having a reception?"

"No we didn't think of that part."

"How about I help you plan it? Where are you?"

"At her place in Yorknew."

"Really? Well I'm in town. I can meet you both."

"Okay!"

"I'll call you back when I can meet you."

"Okay!"

Gon hung up and beamed, "Kurapika is in and wants to help plan a reception!"

Killua grinned, "I could hear him from over here. Hold on, I'll put Leorio on speaker."

The phone rang.

"Yello?"

"Reolio, nice to hear your voice."

"What the? No it's Leorio dammit!"

The couple chuckled.

"What's this about anyway? And did you get a new phone Killua? You sound a bit different."

"Yeah. I got a new phone." She chuckled, "Listen, it's urgent. I'm getting married today. You should come."

"Oh sure I'll…WAIT WHAT!?"

"I'm getting married."

"To who!? You were dating!? Does Gon know about this!?"

Killua mouthed the words to Gon. _Should I tell him?_

Gon shook his head and mouthed back. _Nope!_

Killua looked back to the phone, "Gon will be there. But you should come. It'll be in Yorknew."

"What really? I'm not that far away actually!"

"Really?"

"Yeah so…where will it be?"

"I'll text you the address of the place."

"Alright. Geeze I didn't think you'd get hitched at 18! I'm older and still just speed dating!"

"This isn't too different. More like speed...marrying?"

"What? Did your family pick out an assassin bride for you or something? Should I bring weapons as a gift?"

She shivered at the thought, "Ugh no…please don't."

"I want some details though!"

"I'll tell you later! Bye" She hung up with a grim look on her face, "I don't even want to imagine my family picking my spouse out for me…"

Gon smiled, giving Killua a kiss on the cheek, "You should tell them. I don't want to be at odds with your family as your husband."

She blushed, "H-husband…"

"Ah Killua…? Does this mean I change my last name or would you change your last name?"

"Hmm. Killua Freecss?"

"Gon Zoldyck?"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"No way. Let's just keep our last names for the sake of simplicity. Although, to my family, anyone who marries in is automatically a Zoldyck. Unless," she frowned a little, "they don't consider you a part of the family…"

"Don't worry about that. Just call."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll take your phone and call if you don't."

Killua frowned at the thought and inwardly tried her best to prepare for the conversation about to be had, "By the way, will you tell your dad?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he would come. And Aunt Mito is too far away to come here. We can tell her after."

"Okay." She scrolled through her contacts, "I'll also tell Ikalgo, Palm, and will you tell Kaito?"

"Yeah!"

She sighed heavily, dialing her brother's number, "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

With one swift motion, another life ended. The pay was nice, despite the fact that it was too easy. Rolling needles between the fingers of one hand, Illumi took his phone out of his pocket, a little surprised to see who was calling. He picked up, "Ah Milluki…"

"KILLUA!"

"What about Killua?"

"KILLUA IS GETTING MARRIED!"

"Oh?"

"He…ah I mean she…called me just now and told me!"

"Who did Killua decide to marry?"

"That Gon guy!"

"Hmm, I wonder if father will ask me to kill him."

"I don't know but mama wants to speak with all of us!"

"Okay. I'll be home soon."

"Okay."

They both hung up at the same time.

Illumi blinked, "Oh…maybe I should tell Hisoka…"

* * *

"Just…don't be embarrassing…"

"Oh? I won't. No worries. Chao!" Hisoka hung up, quirking brows at the fact that he was getting another phone call, "Ah Illumi-kun…"

"Apparently Killua is betrothed."

"Oh? Curiously, I heard from an informant that Gon-kun is also getting married."

"Yeah. They are getting married to each other."

He blinked, "Oh? Do you need my assistance in killing attendees?"

"Depends on how my parents feel. I might."

"Illumi-kun, you're terrible to murder at a wedding. I hope you didn't call to tell me you're going to kill Gon." He let his aura flare, "Because that would be upsetting news…"

"I might."

"Who'd have thought. Those two boys." He grinned.

"Oh…actually I guess I forgot to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Killua got a sex change."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. He showed up at home a woman about a month ago and left as abruptly as he came."

"And he's already marrying Gon?"

"It's no coincidence. I speculate Gon may have convinced Killua to change his sex. No matter, it doesn't change much."

"Illumi-kun…are you angry?"

"No, not really."

"Then are you asking me to accompany you to the wedding?"

"No."

"That's fine. I actually already have a date."

"Okay."

"You're so cold Illumi-kun!"

"I'll call you back in case I need you to kill anyone there, since you are going."

"Okaaaaaaay." He hung up.

* * *

Knuckle blinked, seeing that Shoot was giving him a call out of the blue, "Oi?"

"So I have some…startling news..."

"What's that?"

"It seems that we've been invited to a wedding."

"Oh yeah? Whose?"

"Well…" he paused, "Killua's…"

"Oh!? Really!? I haven't seen him and Gon in so long! What's it been? Four years? I'll bet Gon is his best man! Let's go! When is it?"

"…today…in Yorknew…"

"What time? I'll be there, sure. And I'll bring my girl with me. You have a date?"

"No not really. But I'll be there. I'll send you the address. It's late in the afternoon. I guess to give people time to travel."

"Better for me. I'm not too far away from there actually!"

"Same."

"Alright! I'll see ya there!"

"See you."

* * *

A/N: Written entirely for the giggles. Illumi wants a...RED WEDDING...! Nooooo! You know nothing about love Illumi Snow!

Next chapter: Kurapika the wedding planner!? Leorio catches up with them!

On a separate note, how do I update so fast!? Well I already have up to the wedding itself written out. It's just a matter of editing and posting.

Things are about to get...hilarious? xD


	6. What Started as anti FemGon 5

Kurapika checked his phone for any messages, leaning against a concrete wall while waiting on his friend. Gon sent him a text and let him know that he'd be bringing this mysterious fiancé. Honestly, he was happy for him and curious as to whom the bride to be was. Gon was eccentric, certainly friendly and lovable, yet he was a loose cannon. He wondered just what type of woman would not only catch his attention, but get him to settle down. He didn't know how long Gon had been dating for, but he sounded so sincere on the phone.

He sighed.

Though that was pretty amazing. He'd told the woman he loved her and not only did they decide to get married, but the very next day? That definitely sounded like a Gon type of decision. He wondered how on earth any woman would agree to that, unless she didn't care for the formalities and just wanted to be married.

"Kurapika!"

"Oh Gon!" He closed the messaging feature on his phone, looking up. He was tired, so tired, but he would help his friend since it seemed they would need the help.

Gon held onto Killua's hand tightly.

_As she was getting dressed, she slid on a blouse, freezing in place when she felt arms coming around her. She smiled as she was pulled into an embrace. Gon had grown very tall, and was taller than her, which was just fine. She smiled wider when a kiss was planted on the side of her neck._

_She'd already found she enjoyed igniting his desires. They'd gone all the way for the second time. Honestly, she'd have just been downright shocked if she wouldn't be expecting by the end of the month at this rate. While she may have been the initiator both times, he always hijacked the steering wheel and took over. That's just how he was._

_"Killua."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You don't need to worry about anything."_

_"I'm not worried."_

_He chuckled, "Liar. You were so nervous when I saw you for the first time as a woman."_

_"That's because I was trying to feel out the situation."_

_"I'm sure that everyone will accept you and this."_

_"My family is what concerns me…"_

_"I know. But they'll have to get used to it won't they?"_

_She smiled, "Yeah…"_

Killua gave Gon's hand a squeeze. This would be the first time they'd seen the Kurta in quite a long while. And Killua would be revealing the big change.

Kurapika quirked a brow, it looked like Gon and his fiancé were approaching. They were holding hands, so that had to be her, "Wait…" He squinted to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Killua gave a short wave with her free hand as they walked up, "Yo."

"What's this now? I thought you were introducing me to your fiancé Gon. Killua, I'm glad you could make it."

She had a jacket on over the blouse, the jacket covering her up. She tried not to blush, "Well…you see…"

Gon smirked, "I'm marrying Killua!"

"Oh…well…that's…something…"

Gon frowned, "What's wrong?"

The Kurta shook his head, "Well I'm happy for you both. I just thought that on the phone you were talking about a woman. I'm sorry I assumed. But I could have sworn you said 'she' and 'her' a lot..."

Killua let go of Gon's hand, reaching and slowly unzipping the jacket, "About that…" With it unzipped, revealed a black blouse with a low cut front.

Kurapika's mouth dropped open, tucked underneath that blouse at the chest were certainly, most definitely, breasts. B-cupped no less! Though he instantly closed his mouth and looked away, "So that's how it is. Sorry for…staring…"

Gon beamed, "Killua is Killua to me, no matter what gender!"

"I guess it makes the picture clearer for me certainly. Um…does anybody else know about this?"

Both teens shook their heads in unison.

Kurapika chuckled, "Well…Leorio's going to be surprised, that's for sure…" _How on earth do I tell them that I invited Hisoka…?_ "And anyone else that's coming…"

Killua wanted to skip to the point, "So…we're planning a reception?"

"Yes. How many people did you invite to your wedding?"

Gon raised a triumphant finger, "We invited all of our friends and allies!"

Kurapika sweatdropped, "Which is how many people exactly?"

Killua laughed, "Give or take like…30 people."

"Okay. That's not too bad. There are lots of places we can rent for a reception in Yorknew. But since this seemed to be a very last minute decision, do you even have a guest list, your wedding outfits, your rings, vows? A dinner plan? Anything?" He sighed when both parties of the couple looked clueless, "Honestly! You're both hunters aren't you? You could have easily looked these things up..."

"Well you're here to help us right?"

The Kurta sweatdropped, "Let's start with the guests…"

* * *

"I have a vision! A vision of a snow white princess being whisked away by her knight in shining armor!"

Killua grimaced, "K-Kurapika…this lady is nuts…"

"Please don't let her hear you say that…"

Killua grabbed her phone, "Oh! Leorio is calling me, I think I'd better go answer that…"

The wedding gown saleswoman grabbed the Zoldyck's shoulder with an evil glint in her eye, "Let your friend answer the phone…you must become Snow White! We'll be trying on a LOT and I mean of A LOT of gowns! MAKEUP!"

Killua looked in horror as some random assistant came out with a white princess-y gown in one hand, balancing what looked like the mother of all makeup kits in the other. She looked to Gon for help but Gon was just standing there grinning like he didn't have a clue.

Kurapika took the phone from Killua's hands, "It's okay, she's one of the best in Yorknew. Let her work her magic. In the meantime Gon, we need to get you a suit," he smiled, "Which will be much easier."

Gon nodded, "Okay."

Killua waved, "Oi Gon, you're leaving me with this maniac!?"

Gon turned, "Sorry but Kurapika wants me to pick out my suit!"

"Leorio? Ah yes, I'm with them. You should come here. We're at Angelic's Bridal. Mhm, I'm with the bride and groom to be. Ah…no just come here, you'll see. Besides being their wedding planner is a bit much work for me. I need to split them up and Gon needs a sui-…"

He looked up because it seemed like in a flash, there was some maniac cab driver outside, an equally frantic maniac bursting through the door hurrying in with a briefcase. He hung up. That had to be Leorio.

"Killua, Gon, it's best if the groom doesn't see the bride until the ceremony, so I'll let Leorio handle Gon's attire and I'll help you Killua."

Gon nodded, "Okay!"

Killua had comical tears as she was being dragged away by the evil saleswoman and assistant, "Wait! Nooooooooooooooo!"

Kurapika looked to Gon, "I take it you didn't tell anyone that it's Killua and I'm the only one who knows of the change?"

Gon nodded, "Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise. It was a surprise for me too!"

"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well…Killua sent me a message to meet up out of the blue. We met at a fancy café not too far from here. I hadn't seen him..aaah I mean her in a while. Last time I saw Killua, she was he. But she showed up and we started talking and the rest is history!"

"When was this?"

"Just yesterday."

The Kurta blinked, "Ah…you mean to tell me that you met up with Killua just yesterday and you're already getting married!?"

"Yeah. Well I love Killua!" he gave a childish pout to the Kurta's questioning as if it was riddled with doubt.

Kurapika chuckled, "Well I don't doubt your feelings, but you're going to be giving a lot of people a shock. Do you want me to tell Leorio what's going on?"

"Sure."

"Or maybe you should. I gave him the easy job of helping you get your suit. Tell him then."

"Yeah! Ah…Kurapika, I know it seems sudden, but we've all known each other for six years. Even though for most of them, Killua was a boy. But I don't mind the change. I was thinking that we could still be friends even after the change but then she kissed me. I realized I can't see myself with anyone else." He smiled, blushing a bit, "Honestly, I think the same thing would have happened even if Killua was still male."

"I see."

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people!"

They both looked to see Leorio approaching.

"Leorio!"

"Wow Gon you're almost as tall as me! And Kurapika, you haven't changed too much."

"No I can't say that I have."

The emitter looked straight at the Kurta, "You doing okay right?"

"Yes, I've been fine. It's nice to see you too."

"Okay just making sure." He looked to the enhancer, "And look at the lucky man over here! Kurapika text me the news! Getting hitched at 18 years old! Where's the lucky lady!? I can't wait to meet her!"

Gon grinned, "She's trying on gowns, so we're looking for a tux for me right?"

Leorio nodded, "Right!" He turned walking away, Gon following along happily.

The Kurta just laughed a little, watching them walk away and talk.

"Here's gown number one!"

He turned around, taking a seat on a nearby cushion and blinking at the sight.

Killua had some of the long fabric in her hands raised to not trip over it, face red with embarrassment at wearing a poofy wide dress, "Oi…where's Gon…?"

"He's with Leorio. They left the store to get him a suit."

"Oh…"

He smiled, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the actual wedding."

She blinked, "Well…what do you think?"

The Kurta blinked, looking to the saleswoman, "Too long. A long gown is nice, but a smaller train? And less...poof...?"

Killua grimaced, "No train…no poof..."

"Oh okay…no train then. I think this bride's tastes are a lot simpler."

The saleswoman nodded, "Okay then! SERA!"

The assistant popped out of nowhere, "Yes ma'am!?"

"Get me number 684!"

"Right away ma'am!"

When the women walked away, leaving the friends alone, Kurapika gave a hearty smile, "This is all very sudden for you isn't it?"

"Y-yeah…Gon surprised me and asked me this morning to marry him…I mean…I thought it'd take longer…"

"I'm curious though. What made you decide to change yourself?"

Killua looked at his friend, staring right into brown eyes, "Gon…only saw me as a friend when I was a guy and well…he's only dated girls so…"

"I think I can understand from just that. Is this permanent or…?"

"I can change back when I want to. It's just…why would I want to? I'm actually…" she clutched the dress fabric tighter, "…very happy things turned out like this…"

Kurapika smiled, seeing the bride get a little teary.

"He really does love me…"

"I'm happy for you two. I was surprised at first, but it's not something I couldn't get accustomed to quickly. I mean, you look pretty much the same overall. I didn't realize you'd changed your gender until you took off that jacket. And look, Gon is very straight forward and he means what he says. I'm sure that by expressing that he loves you, he means it indefinitely."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"About you doing all this…"

"You're welcome." He nodded to himself, crossing his arms, "I had some down time, so it's good for me to do something nice and non-mafia related from time to time."

"Oh, you're still working for them?"

"Yes. You don't exactly leave once you're in."

"I see…"

"Killua…"

"Yes?"

"Relax okay? It's a big day you weren't expecting to have, but trust me okay?"

"Y-yeah…it's just hard to imagine this isn't all some weird dream."

"I can sympathize."

"I mean…I've loved him for a very long time. By the way, it's easy to talk to you about what's on my mind…"

"It's what I'm here for."

"Do you have anyone?"

"No I don't. All I do is work. I don't have or make the time for relationships and it would be a hindrance."

"I see. Perhaps someday you'll meet someone too?"

"I doubt it. But don't worry about me. You enjoy your day."

The saleswoman peered in on the friends, having eavesdropped on their conversation. When her assistant came back, she raised a hand to signal not to enter, whispering, "I think I know the perfect dress." It was always easier to find out what a bride liked by finding out more about said bride, and their conversation was certainly eye opening. She smiled, knowing her assistant would comply, "Get me number 287…"

* * *

A/N: 287, the number of the Hunter Exam in which the now bride and groom passed at 12 years old.

I was going to post this later in the week, but today's been a little...weird at work, and I wanted to post something touching.

Next chapter: Leorio and Gon bro time. Will 287 be the perfect gown?


	7. What Started as anti FemGon 6

"So Gon! Will this be a double wedding or what?"

"Huh?"

"Killua called me and told me he was getting married and then Kurapika told me you're getting married! What are you guys doing? Marrying a pair of twin sisters or what? And do they have a triplet?"

Gon laughed, "No no no. It's not like that!"

"I'm just curious. I mean, I'm picking you out a suit. Where's Killua anyway?"

"Back with Kurapika."

"That little punk didn't even say hi! Didn't even answer his own phone!"

"Killua is trying stuff on at the store though."

"Oh okay, but wait…they don't have many suits there..."

"Yeah, that's why we left."

"So why didn't they just come with us? We could all wear suits and call it a day. What does he get his suits tailored for the occasion?" He laughed.

"Sort of. You see, me and Killua are getting married."

"Yeah yeah I got that. When are we meeting the lucky ladies?"

"No no. We are getting married."

It took a moment for the dots to connect, "WAIT WHAT!?"

Gon smiled, "I'm marrying Killua."

"WHAT!?" Leorio's mouth hung open, "You mean you two…!?"

Gon blushed, "Yeah."

"Well congrats. Wow…I didn't see that coming. I mean I knew you guys were like two peas in a pod but sheesh!"

"Killua is trying on dresses right now."

"Well, I can't judge. Whatever makes you happy."

Gon beamed, "Yeah!"

"Just be sure to stay safe during the honeymoon. As a doctor, and that's Dr. Leorio to you, well er, I'm still in my residency...it's my advice!"

"Oh, but we've already done that without protection!"

Leorio facepalmed, "Gon…way…too…much…information…just…now…"

Gon furrowed his brows in confusion, "But there is something I don't know."

They stopped in front of a suit shop, "What's that?"

"Since Killua has lady parts now, does that mean we can really start a family? I'm actually looking forward to that."

"WAIT….WHAAAAAAAAT!? KILLUA WHAT!?"

"Oh…Killua is a girl now! Forgot to mention that..."

"That's a PRETTY BIG THING to NOT MENTION! When the hell did that happen!?"

"Well, I'm not sure. When Killua showed up yesterday, he was already a woman, but last time I saw her, she was male."

"Wait yesterday…!? You just met up yesterday and decided to get married today!?"

"Yeah! I met Killua and she kissed me and said she loved me." He blushed a bit more, "I couldn't just ignore that!"

"How about taking it slow first!?"

"Why? We've all known each other for six years."

"Fair point Gon, fair point. I guess I'm just…eh…surprised is all."

"Kurapika was too."

"Oh that bastard didn't even bother to tell me and he knew all along!"

Gon sweatdropped, watching as Leorio made a quick fist, "Ah…let's get those suits…"

"Yeah suits!" He regained composure, pushing the doors open for the store, Gon following along.

* * *

The Kurta widened his eyes a bit, coming to a stand.

"I don't know if…"

"No…Killua this is perfect. It's simple and elegant and looks very good on you."

The saleswoman beamed, "And you can dress it up only if you want to. We drew up some recommendations for you." She handed them to the Kurta, "Let me know what you think wedding planner!"

Killua looked away from them, instead focusing on looking into the mirror. The makeup was theirs and they did it so lightly she wasn't sure if they'd put any on at all. She could tell they brought out her eyes. The sapphire jewelry certainly did. She just stared at herself, in a slim strapless long wedding gown, thinking of the fact that she was going to walk down the aisle to be with Gon in a few hours.

Kurapika nodded, "I think she likes it. It's a little over the budget, but it should be fine."

"She looks like she likes our makeup and jewelry combination with it also! And those shoes!"

"Yes. Is there any way we can take it all as is right now? We don't really have the time to rehearse. I'll pay for the accessories. Oh and…can she wear it out of the store?"

"Of course of course! I'm just glad. You know, all you had to do was say that she was new at being she." The saleswoman nodded to herself, knowingly winking, "It makes a big difference in the type of dress that I would recommend."

"Ah…so you knew? I guess I should have said that earlier then."

"So is the bride buying her gown now?"

Kurapika looked, seeing that Killua seemed nearly entranced at her reflection and was certainly deep in thought. He smiled to himself, "You know what? I'll cover the whole thing."

"Right this way then sir! You get a special discounted price for everything by the way."

"Oh?"

"We've served many different Mafioso families here for their occasions. I didn't realize you were a part of a family. My apologies."

"Oh yeah…" He followed the woman away, not an ounce of regret in his decision when he thought of how content the transmuter seemed looking into the mirror.

* * *

"Killua does like shiny things…"

"That's why I'm saying to get this one. Women like a big rock on their finger!"

"But that one's too pricey!"

"Remember who you're talking to! Remember how I got your phone!? This is no different Gon!"

"Yeah but…I don't think Killua would like this one."

Both in tuxedos, Gon pointed to a different ring, "Something like that!"

"No Gon no! That's not nice at all! Girls don't want just simple wedding bands! And do you remember Killua's house!? His...er I mean her...crazy family will look in shame if it's not a big diamond!"

"Killua would definitely want a band, not a diamond."

Leorio shook his head, "Killua's a woman now. Women have different tastes than men!" He checked his phone, seeing he got a text from Kurapika. He nodded to himself, "Anyway, how about this one?"

"No not that one. I don't like that one."

"You…are a handful…you know that?"

"I think Killua would like the bands better than a big diamond."

"Ugh…if you say so…but you're buying it…"

"Can you talk to the cashier?"

"Pfft! Get you a cheaper price on your wedding rings? Childs play!" The confident Leorio marched right up to the counter, Gon following behind.

A little later…

"Wow Leorio! We got them for so cheap!"

"Of course! Everything for people getting married is so damn overpriced! Even flowers! Just stamp the 'it's for a wedding' tag on it and the prices triple!"

"I didn't realize that!"

"I'm glad Kurapika is your wedding planner and not you. Even the cheapest rings there were way over your budget!"

"Yeah…but thank you…"

They stopped walking, Leorio looking back at Gon with a quirked brow.

He looked earnestly, "It means a lot that you and Kurapika are helping us. I know I seemed to make a rushed decision, but we're really going to do it. We're really getting married."

Leorio gave a thumbs up, "You're my friend. Of course we'll do this for you. We've helped each other for far more dangerous stuff, so why would we not help you get married in a day?" He laughed, "This is much better than facing the Phantom Troupe or something!"

Gon nodded, "Yeah, I'm still very grateful."

"Aww! Dammit give me a hug you little rascal!"

They hugged for a short moment.

"You nervous at all Gon?"

"Yeah actually, I am. I wanted a small wedding, but we invited so many people without realizing and now we're going to have a reception…"

"Oh hold that thought Gon, Morel is calling me…"

"Oh! He's invited too!"

"Hello?"

Morel leaned back in his leather chair, "Tell me, man to man. Are Gon and Killua marrying a pair of hot twins or something?"

Leorio burst into laughter, unable to stop himself from crying a bit. He had to regain composure before answering, "Oh my God! I thought the same thing!"

"Well I'm a little confused. I heard from my pupils that Killua is getting married and I heard from Biscuit Kruger that Gon is getting married. There are some mixed messages going around."

"Yeah well, it's a lot simpler than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Gon's the groom and Killua's the bride."

He quirked a brow, "Oh…so that's how it is…"

"You coming tonight?"

"Yeah. I just got the address. I'll have to leave soon if I want to make it on time."

"That's fine. I'm with the groom now actually. It's really last minute but we've got his tux, rings, and my other friend is helping the bridal side of things go smoothly."

"I see. Let me know if you need anything. I know a lot of people in Yorknew."

Leorio looked to Gon, who was sending a text, "Actually, we could use some help. Like a caterer, dj…know any good party stuff?"

Morel chuckled, "I'll make some phone calls."

"Awesome!"

"Oh and just because it's them…don't worry about prices for anything. It'll just be arranged. I'll give you details in one hour."

"Fine by me. Thanks!" He hung up, looking over to Gon, "So who was that?"

Gon grinned, "It's my old sensei, Wing-san. He said Zushi and he can come too."

"That's nice. Morel is going to help with stuff that's out of my hands. I'm not sure how Kurapika is gonna handle getting a reception hall, but I'm sure he has a plan. Oh…that's right…I should call and let him know what Morel said!"

Gon nodded, "I didn't realize we knew so many people. Hmm…I wonder if any of Killua's family will come."

Leorio almost choked, "Y-you mean they're invited!?"

"Well yeah. They're important to Killua!"

"But they're batshit crazy!"

"It doesn't matter."

"And they might try to kill you!"

"I don't care."

"You don't care!? We're gonna have to get you security or something…"

"Don't worry about it. It'll all work out fine!"

"I hope you're right…" he just shook his head as they started walking again.

"Ah Leorio!"

"What is it?"

Gon smirked, "Want to be my best man?"

"Would I EVER!? I thought you'd never ask!"

Gon laughed, Leorio laughed. The feeling was nice. Things were turning out unexpectedly perfect.

* * *

A/N: OMG THERE'S MORE!? Well someone asked me to update, so I updated xD. Yes, this story isn't over yet.

It's Monday where I am. Monday morning and people generally hate Monday morning. So I wanted to make it a little better.

Happy Monday!

Next chapter: Things seem to be going perfect...until...!


	8. What Started as anti FemGon 7

Kurapika hung up the phone, "I have more good news. It appears you've made some very influential friends over the years."

Killua blinked, "Oh?"

"Leorio informed me that the triple star hunter Morel Mackernasey is helping us plan out your wedding."

"Oh! Morel!? Is he coming then? I hope he can make it!"

"How do you know someone like that?"

"It's a long story. Too long for right now."

"It seems a lot is coming together in such a short amount of time. I just want to know something."

"What's that?"

"Where do you plan on going for a honeymoon?"

"Ah well, Gon and I talked a bit about that. We'll go to Whale Island."

The Kurta blinked, "Gon's home? But isn't it just a fishing island? There isn't much there from what I know of it."

"We'll visit his family and spend alone time together camping out, like we used to do. The place holds good memories for the both of us."

"When you put it that way, it sounds much nicer. I hope you have fun. Ah…another thing…"

"Yep?"

"What about your family?"

"What about them?"

"Will they be coming?"

She stopped walking for a moment, ignoring all the people looking surprised as she wore her wedding attire the same as when in the store, "I invited them, but I wouldn't know for sure."

"Y-you did invite them..." he laughed nervously, "I was sort of hoping you wouldn't…"

"Isn't a bride supposed to be walked down the aisle by her father?"

"I guess so but how does he even feel about all of this?"

"No clue. I'll find out soon enough."

"If he doesn't want to walk you, who would you prefer to walk with you?"

She had to think. There wasn't anyone she considered a father other than her actual father. She shrugged.

"Well when you think about it let me kno…"

"Oh I got it. How about you then?"

"M-me!?" The Kurta actually blushed.

"Yeah. You helped me out a lot."

He shook his head, "I don't think I can do something like that."

"Then be my maid of honor."

"That's an even weirder request…"

"Come on! You can't just be the planner only. You need to be a bigger part of it."

"I…I'm not wearing a dress, sorry. I prefer a suit..."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'll take maid of honor over walking you down if I had a choice…"

"It's settled then."

Kurapika sighed, shaking his head, "Don't you know anyone else?"

"I do but you're my friend before a lot of other people that I know."

"Thank you. I don't know how I'll adjust to my new position as maid of honor, but uh…thanks?"

"No problem!"

The blonde's phone rang and he picked up despite not knowing the caller, "Hello?" he listened, "Ah okay fine. We'll be there."

"Who was that?"

"Someone Morel knows wants to meet us. Apparently we have a caterer. We should meet them now to make a menu."

"Well Gon eats anything..."

"This is definitely more for you than him then."

"Definitely."

* * *

Hisoka picked up his phone, eager to know what fate would befall the wedding, "Illumi-kun! Do tell me you aren't going to kill Gon."

"No unfortunately."

"Oh? A change of heart?"

"No, it was my mother's decision."

"Really now?"

"She's split in what she wants to do. She likes having a daughter, and wants heirs from her."

"But?"

"Father is still making his mind up."

"I wonder what his decision will be."

"Apparently, mother has been impressed by Gon's aura before, so she thinks he won't make a terrible addition to the family. Father is still undecided on whether to kill him or not."

"I take it you're awaiting your father's decision."

"Of course. In the end, he makes the final call."

"Of course. I'm curious…what do you think of all this?"

"I don't think too much of it. It's very simple. Killua changed himself to be the object of Gon's affections. If Gon wants to live, he should just change. I'd rather just kill him. It would make things a lot easier."

"Aww but you're trampling over the bride and groom's feelings! How cruel!"

Illumi shrugged, despite being on the phone, "Okay then. I think I should give Killua a call now."

"Okay then. Bye bye!"

Illumi hung up, dialing the number he knew by heart.

* * *

Killua looked at her phone, in the highest of spirits, until she saw the name on the caller ID.

Kurapika was busy talking to the caterer.

"Illumi…"

"Heyo. I've heard so many things about you lately. You called Milluki and told him the news and he told everyone else just like you wanted."

"What do you want?"

"I'm telling you the decision mother reached."

"I don't care about her opinion, what did father say?"

"He hasn't said much of anything actually. He's been thinking a lot."

"I see…"

"Mother is offering you a chance."

"A chance?"

"Yes, the same way you changed your gender, she wants you to turn back. In exchange for Gon's life, she wants him to become a woman instead. Mother isn't against you marrying a strong nen user and surprisingly so since he isn't an assassin."

Killua glared ahead, squeezing the phone and threatening to break it, "You won't lay a finger on him. I changed myself by myself and things will stay as they are. Tell her that."

"The thing about you changing back is that as two boys, you cannot produce any future assassins, so this is the most logical option if you want him to live."

"I said no!"

"I will kill him then."

"If you set a foot near Gon, I will kill you…"

"This is so familiar…just like when you took Alluka from the house four years ago."

"I beat you at your own game then, I'll do it again…"

"Oh but this is very different. Mother wants..."

Killua just hung up the phone.

Illumi blinked as the line went dead. He brought the phone away from his ear and looked at it, "Oh…he hung up…I never got the chance to tell him I was just kidding…"

Killua was sitting with her head in her hands.

Kurapika noticed the feeling of dread and walked over, "What's wrong?"

"My older brother called…"

"What's going to happen?"

"They want me to change back and for Gon to become a woman, otherwise, they'll kill him."

"That's a bit absurd…"

She shook, "I...I won't let that happen. I can't! They won't interfere with our day…"

"I'd rather not fight your family…"

"I don't want to either but…" she shook more, "I just…I changed for Gon and now my decision that's made me so happy will put him in the ground? It's just not fair…"

"I know it's frustrating."

"My father hasn't reached a decision yet. All of their actions depend on him…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless my grandpa says differently."

"Is there a chance he will?"

"I can try to talk to him…I…don't really know what to do..."

"Here eat up…"

The transmuter blinked, looking up as the conjurer held a fork of chocolate cake out to her. She paused for a moment, reaching and taking the fork, trying the little piece. She instantly melted in relief, "So delicious…!"

Kurapika smiled warmly, "Let all of your worries go. It's your wedding day. Enjoy it. You're having a nice sized wedding that's being paid for by all of your friends' contributions. You look beautiful, and Gon will be amazed when he sees you in a few hours. You'll get through it just fine, have fun, and when you guys are ready you'll leave for Whale Island."

She slid the fork out of her mouth, looking down, "Thank you…"

"Now then, since you like this cake, we don't have to taste test any more. We'll go with this one."

She nodded, "You really are a maid of honor…"

The blonde laughed, "I suppose I am then. I can't let the bride get depressed on her day. It's in my job description."

* * *

A/N: I always wanted to see them interact more. Isn't Kurapika the best maid of honor?

Next chapter: A drabble I'd intentionally skipped over: what exactly happened between Gon and Killua the previous night? Flashback drabble of after they left the cafe.

Please review. D: I like reviews. They encourage me to keep going.


	9. Transcending Friendship

They were far from the café. Gon had put her down and they were walking close to one another. They'd been silent since their moment outside of the establishment.

_So…Gon does like me…I had no idea!_

"Killua?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that it turned out to be you."

"Oh?"

"I mean, back in the café, I was really conflicted."

"About?"

"Well, I can't say that I'm not attracted to the new you."

Her blush was back on in full volume, "I see."

"I think what attracted me to your Amane persona was how much it looked like a female you. I didn't think you actually were you. And I was conflicted because I was expecting you to walk in as a guy, but when you released your zetsu and I felt your aura, I was really happy."

"Well I'm glad you finally get the idea now. I didn't really need to think too hard about changing myself. Like I said, I can always change back."

"I wouldn't want your efforts to be for nothing."

"Gon…"

They stopped walking, the enhancer looking over.

She shook her head, letting out a small sigh,"No matter what, you finally realize how I feel. So either way, my efforts weren't in vain."

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

They went back to walking. This time, the enhancer purposely brushed his hand against the transmuters. He gave her hand a squeeze when she took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I'll turn back whenever you want me to."

"But I'd still feel that if you did turn back, then you didn't need to do it in the first place. It did get my attention in a big way."

"So you want me to stay a woman?"

"You can become a man again if you want to, I'd just feel bad."

"Well I don't want you to feel bad."

He laughed a little, "I told you before, I like you no matter what you look like. It doesn't matter to me because you're you. I just have a feeling you put a lot of thought and feelings into changing and meeting me today. I was doing a lot of thinking myself."

"About what?"

"About telling you how I've felt and confessing."

"Are you serious!?"

He grinned, "Well, I missed you but I was never sure if you liked me back. So I had a lot of doubts until you outright said it."

Killua shook her head, "That's kind of funny. You're a mastermind of hiding your feelings then, because I had no idea."

"The second day I was with Ging, I woke up and was sad to know that I wouldn't see your face. We wouldn't have any adventures anymore. I wouldn't be entrusting myself to you."

"Yeah?"

"So I tried to not do anything too crazy while we were apart. You've always had my back."

"We can still go on adventures."

"True, but it would be different."

"Oh? How so?"

"If anyone were to put their hands on you, I'd honestly want to kill them right on the spot."

She blinked, eyes going wide, "Well…that was suddenly dark…"

"I know you can take care of yourself. But if you followed me somewhere, anywhere, and we had to fight strong opponents, and I saw or heard of anyone even trying to attack you…"

"That's mighty chivalrous of you Gon…" She sweatdropped.

"I'm serious!"

She smiled, "I know you are. I can take care of myself though. Moreso now than I could when we were younger."

He smiled, "Yeah, you're a strong nen user. You've grown."

"Speak for yourself! Your En reached about here right? From your seat in the café!"

"Yeah."

"That's impressive."

"Well your zetsu was amazing. It really felt like I was sitting by myself, even though you were sitting across from me!"

"Would you want to train together then? Like old times?"

He nodded, "Ah! If there's more to learn, then sure!"

"Want to spar?"

"Actually no."

"Awww!"

"I can't see myself ever bringing a hand against you, even while playing around. I guess that changed. Aunt Mito taught me to respect girls."

"Pfft. And you said nothing would change between us! 'Killua is Killua' right? Hmmm!? No more rough pillow fights? Rough housing just cause? Making a little ruckus..."

He blushed, "I know but I don't want to hit a girl! Especially one I love!"

Killua thought for a moment. Honestly, even as a boy, she had absolutely no problem killing women. But that was because an assassin did their job, no matter the circumstances or opponent. And of course, there'd been females who just posed an imminent threat. Then again, that was in the distant past. Even at NGL, that female thing wasn't really human, so killing it was fine.

Then she stopped.

They were passing a small park lit with lanterns.

That wasn't what made her stop.

_He said it outright!_

She turned, blushing and looking at Gon.

He was grinning with a small blush.

Suddenly, he was kissing her again, holding her close. He pulled away briefly, whispering, "I'd rather be doing this to you…"

She kept a hold of his hand, bringing her other hand to the back of his neck, "Okay, I think I understand now."

The kiss was much less awkward than the one in the café. She liked it. It was like they were evolving together, "What else would you rather do to me?"

His lips had come away from hers, and she tilted her head to the side a bit when he started kissing down her neck. He stopped when he heard a small moan escape from the transmuter.

"A lot more…" the words came as a breath against her and she shivered.

She didn't need to do any research to know what feeling came over her. Though she didn't want to do it in a public park in the middle of the night, "Let's hurry back…"

"Okay…"

When they left the park, they were holding hands and blushing, either of them not truly able to find any more words. Not even for small talk.

_They picked up where they left off on the elevator. They'd been able to keep composed for the trip back and even when they got back. But composure died when the elevator doors closed and they were alone on it._

_He had her up against a wall, pinned by his own body and her arms were around him, her hands feeling up and down his back. She ran her index finger down his spine and he shivered at the touch._

_Blush in full bloom, she pressed closer to him, kissing back with an equal intensity._

_He wanted to take off something of hers, but he remembered where they were when there was a small 'ding'. He'd followed her, hand in hand, as she led him to her room._

_She'd forgotten that the room was a mess when she left it. Clothes were already scattered about from when she was trying to pick an outfit earlier in the day. They were silent, breathing a little heavier. When she opened the door, she pulled him in and shut the door without hesitation._

_He stole the moment to come back for her neck with kisses._

_That was when worn clothes joined the pile of unworn._

_First, he'd pulled at her tube top, eager to reveal the parts new to him underneath. She'd let out a small sound when calloused hands touched her breasts._

_He'd been blushing like crazy when she was taking off his shirt._

_Her face was an obscene red when he'd taken off her jeans after she kicked off her sneakers._

_He felt like his body had gotten hot when she was taking off his pants._

_This was all just at the door, not even a few minutes had gone by since they entered._

_She wasn't sure what to say and decided to just say nothing._

_Sometimes the best communication between lovers was a knowing silence._

_He had her lying down on top of her sheets, exploring her parts curiously with his hands._

_Her hands were grasping his raven hair when he'd gone past the waistline with his touches._

_She wanted him and he wanted her._

_She broke the silence with a loud moan at his fingers exploring the main part that made her a woman._

_His breaths were heavier, his blush never leaving, and it made it all the sweeter, his nervousness._

_Of course, he was inexperienced and so was she, so he didn't think she would mind if he just went for it._

_The sound she made when he entered her was sweet. And their next kiss had as much enthusiasm as their first in the café. He was still when her entire body tensed up. He would wait for her, despite the fact that he wanted to move so badly while being immersed in a feeling like no other. He knew that it was hurting her, so he would be patient._

_She squirmed under his weight, holding him tighter, breathing heavier._

_And he knew she was alright when her thighs squeezed his hips. That was his conformation._

_She was moving under him, moving to the force of his thrusts._

_His hand found hers and laced their fingers together. She was squeezing back in a silent and beautiful joy._

_He took it all in, and felt an overwhelming gladness. Glad that she was who she was. Glad to have finally admitted the feeling he'd bottled up for years. Above gladness was the happiness and the pleasure._

_A pleasure they got to explore within the safe haven of one another._

_And it didn't have to end until they wanted it to._

_When it did, when she accepted his essence, their eyes met and never altered._

_Blue to amber and amber to blue._

_The only light was the moonlight spilling in through the window._

_'I love you'_

_It didn't need to be said with words by either of them. They already knew the feeling was mutual._

_Hands squeezed one another as breaths met in a passionate kiss long before exhaustion would take over._

_She didn't know, couldn't have known..._

_He'd already made up his mind that she was his and he was hers._

_It was fine._

_The feeling was mutual._


	10. What Started as anti FemGon 8

"Oh? Kurapika-kun? Long time no speak."

"Hisoka…"

"Since you've been avoiding me since you sent me the invite, I'm going to assume you're helping with the wedding arrangements?"

"I need a favor…"

"Do I get a favor in return?"

"N-no you don't…"

"Well that's no fun. I refuse."

The Kurta facepalmed, "F-fine, what do you want?"

"You to scream my name next time we meet at one of our places."

His face was red, he hated that damned magician, "I can't do that…"

"Then no deal."

"Alright…fine…"

"What's your favor?"

"I believe that Killua's family is going to try to kill Gon…"

"Well that would be terrible for both of us wouldn't it?"

"You're really strong so…"

"Are you pitting me against the Zoldyck family?"

"No just…protect Gon okay? They won't come after Killua, just Gon."

His voice was sing song-y, in the way that annoyed the Kurta the most, "Oookaaay…but I may have to up the price of my favor for such a request."

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are. I don't really care if they get married or not, but I'd certainly like them both alive."

"He's with Leorio…"

"Oh…I haven't seen him in a long time. I'd like to see how much he's grown too."

"You're creepy, you know that?"

"Bye bye!"

Kurapika hung up, putting his phone away before Killua came back over. His cheeks were bright red, yet his eyes were changing beneath his contacts to scarlet shades. That magician pissed him off to no end, yet somehow he was entangled in that madman's web in a different way than most. Even though he'd invited Hisoka, it wasn't as his date. It wasn't like he wanted to announce they'd been sleeping together.

* * *

Leorio hung up for the umpteenth time, "It's like you guys were meant to be. Everything's working out perfectly!"

Gon gave a hoot, "Awesome!"

"Yeah, I think just about everything is set up. But I feel like we're missing something…"

"Like what?"

"Not sure!" He shrugged.

Gon reached to his side, stopping Leorio in his tracks.

"Oh? You noticed me already? That was fast…"

Gon blinked, "What are you doing here?"

Leorio scowled, "Hisoka!?"

In a tux, the magician stepped out from an alley opening, confronting the two, "Why, I've been invited to your wedding of course."

Leorio frowned, "Who in the hell would invite you?"

"I won't tell."

Gon was curious, "Even so, why are you here?"

"My my…you've grown so much Gon-kun, Leorio-kun. It makes me want to fight you here and now…"

The men tensed.

"Don't get so nervous. It's a special day." He flipped a card out from beneath his sleeve, revealing it to be the ace of spades, "I've been asked to protect you actually."

Leorio was confused, "What? Protect us? From who?"

The magician grinned, "Come now, there's a reason that I'm here and not with Killua-kun."

Gon nodded, "So Killua's family is going to try to kill me after all…"

"Still! Who ordered the psycho as a bodyguard!?"

Hisoka waved the card, "If you must know, I'm here as a friend of a friend."

"Bullshit you are!" Leorio grabbed Gon, turning him around and lowering his voice to a whisper, "Do you even believe this guy?"

"I'm not sure, but it wouldn't be bad to have him on our side…"

"Oh Gon I see I see. Okay but seriously who would've invited him!?"

"I don't know but I'll take his word for it."

"Okay. Break!"

They turned around, sweatdropping at seeing the magician had built a stack of cards while they were conversing. He chuckled, "Okay then. Are you ready?"

They both gulped.

Hisoka grinned, "Do as you were…"

Leorio looked to Gon, "We have our suits, you have the rings, oh do you want a bachelor party!?"

Gon blinked, "No…not really…"

"Oh…damn! I still keep thinking we forgot something important."

"Oh!"

"Huh?"

"What about decorations for inside the reception hall?"

"Uh Gon…perhaps we'd better leave that to the more feminine side of the group."

"Oh okay!"

They continued walking, very much aware that Hisoka would be tagging along. As creepy as it would make their commute, it did mean it would be a safer one...sort of...

Hisoka just followed, continuing to grin. _If everything happens as they plan it, it would mean so much more to try and kill them later. They'd have plenty of motive to stay alive after all. Oh…and this means Illumi-kun is my enemy for the time being. This ought to be interesting._

* * *

"KILLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kurapika and Killua looked to the slammed open doors in confusion.

It was Killua who noticed first. Of course she would notice that there was an octopus at the entrance. Looked like he'd had the dead body of a midget this time around. A midget with a toupee, goatee, and square shaped glasses...

Kurapika was both amused and confused, "What in the world!?"

"You invited me! But you didn't even ask me! The culinary squid genius and owner of the Squid Corner to help out!?"

Killua sweatdropped, "Oh...Ikalgo...I forgot you catered now..."

"FORGOT!?" The octopus raged, shaking his host human fist, "I am so hurt! Wait...a...minute..." He took a moment to just stare, "K-KILLUA!? WHY ARE YOU WEARING A WEDDING DRESS!?"

The Zoldyck shook her head, "I'm the bride of course..."

"Who are you marrying!? Gon!?"

"How did you know?"

"I...wait really!?"

"Yeah."

"Squid senses...but seriously!? You're marrying Gon!?"

"Ah Kurapika...this is my friend Ikalgo. Ikalgo, this is Kurapika."

The midget of a man walked right up, grabbing the Kurta's hand and shaking it, "How do you do ma'am!? Any friend of Killua's is a friend of mine!"

"Ah actually...I'm not a woman..."

Ikalgo froze, "NANI!? But you look gorgeous!"

Kurapika blinked, retracting his hand quickly, "Um...thanks?"

Killua knelt down, smiling, "Ikalgo, if you want to help us, you can help with the cooking."

The midget host body did a military like salute, "I am at your...SERVICE!?"

Killua blinked, realizing the octopus was clearly staring at her chest.

"What happened to you Killua!?"

"Oh that...I'm a woman now."

The octopus turned away, closing his eyes, "I am...", he shed tears, manly tears of friendship,"...so sorry for staring...at your nice rack..."

Kurapika chuckled.

Killua laughed, coming back to a stand, turning to the original caterer, "Hey, is it okay if my friend here helps?"

The man shrugged, "I can use extra hands."

Ikalgo rushed over, "I am..." he paused, "A culinary genius...capable of making any delicious dish the taste buds crave. Just tell me what I need to do!"

The caterer sweatdropped, "Uh...okay..."

Killua called over, "It's okay mister. You're in good hands. He actually is a good chef."

Kurapika just shook his head, "Ah..."

Killua whispered, "He actually used to be an assassin but he turned a new leaf shall we say."

"Oh?"

"Long story."

"I just want to know...why he wears an octopus on his head...like a hat...over his hair..."

"Oh...Ikalgo is the octopus...not the man."

"Huh?"

"The man is just a dead body."

Kurapika now had the overwhelming urge to wash his hands, "I...I see..."

"It's okay. He's cool though." She beamed at the Kurta, "He won't let us down!"

Kurapika heard his phone buzzing and decided now was the best time to answer it, no matter who it was, with the hand that didn't shake a corpse hand, "Hello?" after listening and nodding for a bit, he hung up, "Another one of Morel's contacts wants us to head to the reception hall."

Killua nodded, "Okay."

Kurapika offered his arm for Killua to take, "It would be awkward if I let you walk around in those heels any longer without helping."

Killua blushed clearly embarassed, "I'm getting used to them you know!"

The blonde laughed, "Yeah sure. Let's go. I think we'd better call a cab this time."

The transmuter complied, huffing.

* * *

A/N: I am having waaaaaaay too much fun making this...so much for this being a few chapters long!

And yes...yes...the HisoPika stays! It's totally crack, but it's staying. I don't actually ship them. Sorry Kurapika!

Killua isn't used to wearing heels. Even as a girl, she stuck with flats all the time, so this is truly her first time in them. And I'm sorry if Ikalgo seems ooc at all! And hey! A chimera ant has to merge into mainstream society somehow! Also, it's not a wedding for hunters unless peoples lives are on the line!

**Next chapter:** Answering the question...is Killua with child!?

About the previous chapter, I felt a bad about not rightfully posting that "chapter 3.5" Gon/Killua sexy time. So I posted it as a flashback chapter. All is forgiven? Unfortunately, they stay separated until the actual ceremony. So despite the pre-marriage butterflies in the stomach, they're going to be missing each other pretty soon. See what Illumi wants to break up!?

Read and review please? ;D


	11. What started as anti Fem Gon 9

The cab ride was quiet.

Kurapika wondered to himself if he should be more honest with Killua.

How would the Zoldyck react to knowing that not only did he invite Hisoka to the wedding on his own, but willingly called that man to protect Gon from her family?

He'd said before that he didn't have anyone. For him, it was a waste of time. But he really didn't consider what he had with that man as 'something'. It was an outlet and that was all, a way to release his frustrations, even if it seemed to just add onto his always growing list of frustrations. He had a lot of things to be frustrated about. But all of that would be set aside for today. Helping with this wedding was more than just a break from being a Mafioso, it was a break from everything. His life was too complicated.

He looked over to the bride sitting next to him.

_Me, a maid of honor. _He sighed in relief. _I can accept that. She looks like she's in deep thought again._

"Kurapika?"

"Yes?"

"When we get there, what should we do?"

"Obviously we should listen to Morel's ally and see what our options are. We don't have that much time, since we invited everyone to be in Yorknew in about 3 hours."

"How come you know so much about weddings?"

"Internet."

"Oh…"

"I thought you two would have been looking things up and planning more than half of it already, honestly."

"Well, I didn't really have the time. He asked me to marry him. He was happy, I was happy, and then we…you know...but we had to make it a quickie."

He blinked, "Oh…"

"After things settled down, then we started calling people."

"You both sure met a lot of people. Also, I guess I have to congratulate you."

She blushed, "W-what now?"

"Are you expecting? Is that why this was so soon?"

"No, I'm not. Geeze! I don't even know if I'm capable of something like that!"

"Did you take one of those day after tests?"

"No…"

"Then how do you know?"

"I don't..."

"We should probably pick one up and find out then…ah…preferably before we meet the people at the reception hall."

"Y-yeah we should. But…uh…just…stay nearby when I do this okay?"

"Sure." He leaned up, getting the attention of the cabby, "Change of plans, can you stop at the nearest convenience store first?"

"No problem."

He leaned back, looking back to the more nervous than usual bride, "It's okay."

"I told Gon that it would just be my luck if I got knocked up already…but I was just kidding…"

"Even so, it's good to know these things in advanced. You'd want to plan ahead if there is going to be a child in the picture."

"I'm still getting used to being a woman…now I have to think about getting used to being a mother…"

"I can't empathize, but I do sympathize. Those tests are very accurate, so at least we'll know for sure."

"Y-yeah…"

"Killua, I didn't mean to say that to scare you."

"I have no idea what kind of parent I would be…"

"Just know, we'll all be grateful if you don't take after your family in child rearing…"

"That's not even funny…"

"Ah…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend! Also, it's not like you would ever have to worry about taking care of a child on your own."

"No. He said no matter the outcome, he'd stick with me. But he might get the idea in his head to keep trying for a kid just cause. I never thought about having kids before."

He sweatdropped, "Ah…well Gon certainly has a strong sense of family…"

Killua looked at the Kurta, "You have no idea…"

* * *

Kurapika just looked at the people passing by. Some were giving him a glance here and there. He was completely dressed up in a suit after all.

The Zoldyck came out of the restroom.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"No kid."

"Are you fine with that?"

She sighed, "Honestly, it takes the worry off my shoulders."

"Then why do you sound a little disappointed?"

She turned her head, crossing her arms, "Am not!"

Kurapika offered his arm again, walking after the bride looped hers through. Walking close, side by side, they headed back for the cab, "Actually, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"About…the guest list…"

"What about it?"

"Actually…if you don't mind…I invited someone myself."

She grinned, "Oooh? So you do have someone!? You liar! Had me duped!"

"I don't. I just…it's not like they're going with me as a date or anything."

"Come on! Spit it out! I'm dying to know!"

The Kurta sighed, "So…I invited Hisoka..."

They stopped, the bride turning and pointing at the blonde in surprise, "You what!? Why would you do that!?"

"I asked him to help protect Gon! We still don't know what your family is going to do. I can't be in two places at once."

"That's a half-truth if I ever heard one. What gives?"

"I'd rather not…"

They went back to walking, the Zoldyck shaking her head, "Gon's going to be creeped out. He actually agreed to help you!?"

"He did."

"How in the world did you even manage that?"

"I have ways."

She could tell he was hiding something, but the look on his face spoke volumes. Perhaps it would have been much worse to pry, "Anyway, that's one more person. I hope Ikalgo and that guy can make enough food in time. And make that chocolate cake."

"If I'm mistaken," he checked the message on his phone, "It seems the person we're supposed to be meeting at the reception location is someone named Knov."

"Knov!?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Of course I do! Can you ask if there's someone with him named Palm!?"

"Uh sure." He went to send the text, pocketing his phone, "I'll let you know as soon as I get a message back."

The bride seemed to have a small pep in her step at the news. The Kurta figured Knov and Palm must have been good friends of hers and Gon's. He smiled a little for the umpteenth time that day. To be surrounded by more good people than bad was what made something like this entirely worth it. At all costs, he would make sure this wedding was happening. _At least Gon and Killua can find happiness._

* * *

"Hisoka."

"Ah Illumi-kun!"

"Where are you right now?"

He grinned, looking forward at an unsuspecting Gon and Leorio, "Why, with the wedding party of course."

"Ah, that's good. Make sure you stay with them. Is Gon there with you?"

_Their father must have reached a decision by now. _"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Can I speak with him?"

Hisoka blinked, actually surprised by the Zoldyck's request, "Gon-kun?"

Gon and Leorio stopped in their tracks, both noticing Hisoka, of all people, sounding the slightest bit hesitant about something.

"What?"

"It seems that Killua's older brother would like to speak to you."

Leorio glared, "Gon, I don't think you should..."

Gon already had the phone, "Hello?"

Illumi rolled the needles this way and that between his fingers, "Ah, so it is you!"

Gon was direct, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Is Killua with you?"

Leorio waved, "Read my lips!" Mouthing his thoughts. _Don't tell him anything!_

"No, our wedding planner doesn't want us to see each other until the ceremony."

Leorio facepalmed, "We just might die today..."

Illumi paused for a moment, "What time is your ceremony?"

"Are you coming?"

"I'm not sure. I can kill you before the ceremony or during the ceremony. As long as Killua gets the point."

He narrowed his eyes, "And what point is that?"

"He's done many things to try to defy his birthright and all, but he can't escape it."

"You mean she."

"Oh? That's nice. You are considering the change. Some of us here still don't."

Hisoka widened his eyes a bit as Gon's aura began to flare. On the inside, he was already smiling. It was such a _nice_ aura.

"Killua...did a lot for me over all the years we've known each other.", his lover's smile was the first image that came to mind. She had such a beautiful smile, "Killua is happy with the way things are." He dragged the phone away from his ear, holding it in front of him as he shouted into it at the top of his lungs, "I may not be an assassin, but I make Killua happy! If you want to kill me for being with her then bring it!" And with that, he hung up the phone and tossed it back to Hisoka.

_That raging aura! Magnificent!_

Leorio blinked, coughing a bit, "Gon, you okay?"

His hands were fists, "Yeah. I'm fine."

The med student shook his head, "You just challenged her whole family..." _We really are gonna die today...!_

Gon's fists grew a bit tighter, "Hisoka."

"Mhm?"

"Were you asked to keep an eye on us for Killua's family?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I really was invited by a friend."

"Okay..."

Hisoka grinned on the outside, seeing that Gon was very, very angry.

"That means you're on our side. If you weren't, then I would fight you here and now."

_Oh dear. Now would be a wonderful chance to fight him to the death. But I gave my word to Kurapika-kun to be the bodyguard. Oh...your feelings for Killua-kun must be very strong. It's making your aura terrific! It's turning me on! So I have the chance to fight Illumi-kun. But if I let Gon-kun and Killua-kun be wed, that aura will grow and then I can fight him too._

Leorio reached forward a bit towards his friend, "Gon..."

"Yeah?"

He was able to pat his friends shoulder, "This isn't the time to be pissed off like this. Your wedding is in three hours. We can finish whatever else needs to be done. If that prick comes, know I'll fight him with you."

Gon calmed a bit, "Thank you."

"You have to be at that alter first and wait for her to walk down the aisle. You've got a greet her and take off the veil. Put that ring on her finger and say 'I do'."

Gon was a lot calmer, his aura reflecting the dissipating anger, "I know. I just got so upset. This is the same brother whose wrist I broke after the hunter exam. The same one that Killua has been tormented by. Just thinking of how scared she must have been back then pisses me off. He tried to stop us from being friends and I see not much has changed."

"Yeah, Killua seemed terrified during the hunter exam. I have to admit, that brother is super creepy."

Gon shook a little from his anger, "I can't forgive anyone who would want to make her unhappy, even if it is her brother. She was hesitant about inviting them today, but I insisted when I saw she was sad about not telling them."

Hisoka let out a low whistle, keeping quiet.

"I know the feeling man. I'm just sorry that has to be your brother in law."

Gon was looking down. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders, "I need to stay focused." Killua's smile came back to his mind. The smile that captivated him long before 'he' became 'she'. The smile was always the same, always lovely to see on the ex-assassin's face.

Leorio blinked, "Good thing you didn't tell him what time the wedding is."

Hisoka blinked, "Oh...that's right. Illumi-kun may be coming from home."

Leorio flinched, "Oh that's right. That guy is still here..."

Gon and Leorio looked in alarm when Hisoka started laughing.

"What's so funny!?"

Hisoka shook his head, "Kukuroo Mountain."

Leorio blinked, "Yeah?"

Hisoka chuckled, "It's much too far from here for Illumi-kun to make it to kill you in just three hours."

"OH! You have a point! Hear that Gon!?"

Gon shook his head, "He'll find a way to make it here though. When he does, I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold myself back."

_I can't have my toys killing each other. That takes the fun away from me. I should text Illumi-kun to see what he really wants to do. I imagine...if I killed Killua-kun, both of them would turn their wrath against me. If I killed Gon-kun, Illumi wins and Killua-kun would be angry at me. If I kill Illumi-kun, Gon and Killua-kun will not be angry. The best option is..._

"Hey...Hisoka...?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Your phone is ringing."

He'd been lost in contemplation, looking down at his phone and seeing who it was. He picked up, "Ah yes. I'm with them now."

Kurapika sighed, "Good. Let me know if anything comes up."

_Killua-kun must be nearby, he's not saying any uncessary information._ "Okay."

As curious as Gon and Leorio were of who invited him, Leorio at the very least was silently grateful. They didn't need two psycho's after them today of all days.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter - Gon's thoughts. Enter Knov and Palm.


	12. What started as anti Fem Gon 10

It was hard to not notice, even though she was against inviting her family, there was the tiniest hint of sadness in her eyes.

Their bond not only allowed him to notice, but to react to it quickly.

That's right...whenever he was around, she never had to be sad. He'd dedicate everything in him to keeping her happy...

And safe...

The only feeling that was necessary to feel when together was absolute joy.

It filled his own heart when she agreed to marry him.

He'd felt that same joy earlier and the previous night.

He really didn't keep track of the time, but he knew to keep pleasing her until they were physically exhausted, which had to be a while, considering both of them were excellent in endurance since younger. He had it in him to be sent over the edge multiple times and boy did she send him over the edge. It wasn't like he ever had any concern about intercourse not being great, rather his train of thought was that they would discover each other at the same pace. He'd done trials to see what she would like and wouldn't.

_She liked attention to her neck._

_She was actually very sensitive at and below the hips._

_She always shivered and arched her back when he used his tongue._

_She would get embarrassed if he ever said anything and it would send her over the edge faster. Her embarrassment was apparent by her cute blushes._

_She smiled in her eyes before the actual smile appeared on her face._

_She didn't like it when he nibbled on her ear, it weirded her out._

_When they were in a position where he could go deeper, the chances were higher that she'd call out his name._

_Despite whatever denial she may have given out of shyness, she really enjoyed holding hands while lovemaking when the position warranted it._

_She had the most intriguing expression during an orgasm._

It was a productive night and early morning to say the least.

One he cherished, but didn't really voice it. He didn't feel that he needed to.

They'd always had an unspoken bond, which was something that didn't really change. He was just amazed at how well it continued when it came to being lovers instead of friends. It was expected though.

The first time, he hadn't been able to say anything. The second time he could tell they were getting used to being with each other in this sort of way, less shy. Things got more relaxed and he could calmly start a mental list of likes versus dislikes. He wanted to be able to please his future wife.

Yeah...wife.

Killua was going to be his wife.

He couldn't outwardly express the happiness he felt when he thought about it. He wasn't sure how to do just that when she wasn't near. When she was close, it was easy. He could show how he felt via kisses.

He'd been a bit of a fool in the past, letting his adolescent attitude blur the full picture.

_Killua looked like he was about to say something, then didn't. He did that so often! It drove him a little nuts actually, how much he was doing that. But at the same time, he noticed when Killua was thinking about something._

_Though he didn't really think to ask. If Killua wanted to tell him, he would eventually._

_He didn't know Killua was always watching, always listening, and slowly falling in love._

_"I'm happy when I'm with you." That was what he said to Killua._

_But he didn't really see the full reaction. How it painted the paler boy's face red with embarrassment after the transmuter stared at him in wide-eyed awe for a brief moment, only to instantly hide the smallest smile on his face by looking down._

_He was walking forward, not seeing Killua's face when he said what was on his heart. That he was glad he got to know him._

_If he'd have stopped for a minute and looked, he would have seen how much he was loved by the transmuter._

_If he'd have slowed down for a moment, he would have seen the pained expression on Killua's face when all he could think about was saving Kaito._

_If he would have been there, he would have seen Killua knelt down in front of Palm, crying his heart out as the dam inside him burst when he thought he was useless._

_It was a mistake to think to himself, in his darkest moment, that there was no one. When he was crying, he felt so alone. Killua wasn't there and Pitou was healing its arm. He just wanted someone, anyone to be there for him._

_When Killua showed up after he'd transformed, worried for him, crying out to him, all he could think about was murdering Pitou in cold blood, but letting Killua know that it was okay. Everything was okay, even though he himself was lost and crying on the inside and out._

_At the World Tree, the light bulb finally went off._

_It had been Killua all along. He was always there. He always had his back. Killua would do anything for him._

_He thought of telling the fourteen year old Killua right there how he felt when the feeling crashed down on him. That's when Killua said what he did. He was really number two in the Zoldyck's life. That's when he thought to himself that maybe it was better not to say anything. It made him sad. So it made it a little easier to walk in the opposite direction. He'd spent some time upset about it. Killua knew he was number one in his life as his best friend didn't he? So why did he say that?_

_He thought that maybe Killua really didn't have any feelings for him at all. And over time, he accepted that answer._

_When she released her zetsu in the cafe, he could see past everything and see things for what they really were. Past the makeup, past the change of sex, and see Killua's heart for the first time._

_It was why Illumi's comment pissed him off so much. They didn't acknowledge the change. It was like saying that what Killua wanted didn't matter at all._

_Killua literally had done anything and everything for him at this point._

_He needed to return those feelings. Reciprocate them. The only way he really could think of doing that was by loving her like she meant the world to him. She did actually. It was his turn to be the one to pick up the pieces. He would take care of her and cherish her like she deserved. If she ever had a reason to cry, he'd be there to wipe the tears away. If she had a reason to be upset, he would hold onto her and place kisses on her until she calmed. If she was ever scared, he'd stand up to get rid of the source of her fears._

_They did a lot of talking after their first time. About a bunch of things. She really was more open about her feelings than before as a guy. It was nice. He didn't need to try to read her mind. She could have been more open about things due to the circumstances, but that was okay._

_They continued holding hands, even after their final shared climax, even after the last kiss for a few hours._

_And she'd smiled that gorgeous smile at him while giving his hand a squeeze._

_That smile made him melt when aimed his way. It was sexier than the way her hips moved slightly when she walked, or her curves, or anything else she could easily flaunt to instantly turn him on._

These were all of the things running through Gon Frecess mind as he stared at the paper given to him by Leorio to write his vows on. The rest of the world vanished and all there was to things were his thoughts and memories of Killua Zoldyck.

Hisoka, who was staring at his aura with great interest while he was thinking all of these things, he paid no mind to.

Leorio, who was trying to give him pointers about what to write, he paid no mind to.

He set the pencil down and finally, after he collected his thoughts and memories, he finally spoke, "I know what I'll say."

Leorio grinned, "Well then write it down."

Gon shook his head, "I don't need to. It's all up here. In my head."

The med student nodded in understanding.

* * *

Killua was certainly getting better at walking in heels. She was away from the Kurta in a flash and talking to Knov.

Kurapika took his time to just get a look at the fellow hunter. He looked like someone he could count on.

"Kurapika, this is Knov. Knov, this is my friend Kurapika."

"It's nice to meet you." He had definitely washed his hands before they'd left the convenience store after shaking Ikalgo's hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Knov had a small yet knowing smile.

For the first time, someone hadn't gone ballistic with surprise at seeing that Killua was a woman.

Knov nodded, "Well I asked you both to come here because I wanted to assure you that this hall is certainly fitting. We've made sure there are no other events happening within this vicinity. There was another reason that I asked you to come here."

Killua blinked, "What's that?"

Palm, who had a long dress on, long gloves, and thigh high heeled boots to cover any traces of her ant nature, walked towards them.

Killua turned, looking over to the fellow woman and beaming, "Palm!"

She smiled, glad to see the bride seeming excited and they hugged for a brief moment upon her arrival, "It's nice to see you after all this time!"

"Same here! I'm really glad you could make it."

Kurapika was standing next to Knov.

Killua pulled away, looking in awe, "Palm...when did you get married!?"

"Actually I'm not. I'm engaged."

"Oh really? Who is the guy?"

Killua followed Palm's gaze to the conjurer on their left, "Oh wow. Student and teacher huh?"

Knov held up the hand with an engagement band, "Well, a lot changed over the years since NGL. But it seems we got your invitation to your wedding before we even got the chance to send out the invitation to ours."

Killua nodded knowingly.

Knov blinked, "That isn't the other reason we asked you to come here. Killua...do you know how to dance?"

She blinked, clearly confused, "Uh...not exactly..."

Palm smiled, "Good. Then we are here to teach you, so that your moment with Gon won't be as awkward. And we're glad to see you have a dance partner with you."

Kurapika blinked, "I think I know a little..."

The couple smiled, Palm walking away to start the music player in the room.

Knov reached out, Palm taking his hand when she walked back over, "You'll need to know how to dance to slower songs mostly. The first dance is always a slow one."

Kurapika already understood. He'd walked over to Killua, "Place one hand on my shoulder. Yes like that, and the other one has to hold mine like this."

"I wasn't expecting a dancing lesson..."

Knov smiled, "Good. It seems Kurapika is already knowledgeable about this. It will make things a lot easier."

Kurapika sweatdropped, "Please try not to step on my feet though, heels might hurt."

Killua nodded, "Well I think learning how to dance should be much easier than other things I've had to learn in my life."

Palm walked over, inspecting their form, "Killua, you'll trip if you keep your legs that close together. Kurapika, square your shoulders please. Killua, you have to look into his eyes when you dance."

"Since when did you become a dance instructor anyway?"

Knov nodded to himself, "Okay. Palm, we'll introduce them to a few steps, since our time is limited until the actual event. The decorators I requested should be here soon."

Killua turned to look at Knov, "Wait...decorators!?"

Knov nodded, "We've taken everything into account. The main colors will be hazel and blue."

Killua widened her eyes, instantly thinking of Gon's eyes staring into her own.

Kurapika smiled in understanding, "That really is fitting isn't it?"

"Knov...when I invited you, I didn't tell you who I was marrying. How did you know...?"

Palm interjected, "Once I saw the message, I already knew."

Killua looked to her in awe.

Palm smiled, "I've known for quite some time how you've felt about Gon. Once I understood, it wasn't a stretch to know that you would make some changes."

Killua looked down, trying to hide her blush, clearly embarrassed by all of this, "You guys..."

Kurapika let go of the transmuters' hand to raise her head lightly by her chin, "Now now. Don't get shy on us. To dance properly, you have to let go of that for a while longer."

The conjuerer was actually happy to see the transmuter's face full of gratitude and hope.

Knov and Palm had gotten close to begin a demonstration of the slow dance.

Kurapika and Killua studied for a bit before attempting it themselves.

_Gon...it's not too long now that I'll get to have this dance with you._

_I miss you already. I want to see you._

_I'll perfect it so that when we get the chance, I can teach you. And when it's our turn, I'd like to kiss you after._

_Yeah, that sounds nice. I'd like that._

* * *

A/N: I love Knov/Palm. x3

Next chapter: Biscuit appears!


	13. What started as anti Fem Gon 11

"I'd say you're getting the hang of it now." Knov smiled at his dance partner while Palm and Kurapika watched.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad."

"I can always up the difficulty level if you find it too easy."

Killua sweatdropped, "Please don't."

"Honestly, I'm glad you're here. I'm not sure how Gon would have fared. You'll make a better teacher for him than I would most likely."

"I have to teach him on the actual dance floor though. That will be awkward…"

Knov laughed a bit, "I'm sure he'll get the hang of it with his wife teaching him the steps."

She blushed, "Yeah...wife..."

"The ceremony is in 2 hours. Are you excited?"

"Yes and no. More like nervous. And when are you supposed to be getting married anyway?"

"We set the date for much later this year."

"I see. I can tell you love her. She's much happier now than four years ago." Remembering the old Palm who went on a date with Gon was just plain scary.

"Honestly Killua, I was surprised when Palm told me you became a woman."

She blinked, clearly not seeing that comment coming.

"I knew you cared about Gon more than anything. And you succeeded at saving him back then, even when Morel and I were doing all that we could. I figured if you were marrying, it would be as you were."

Her blush grew as she thought of just how much she enjoyed being satisfied as a woman, realizing that was a perk of it's own as a result of the change, "We'll I..."

"No need to explain. We didn't tell anyone because we weren't sure if you wanted it to be known."

"Oh... thanks. Gon doesn't care as much about gender as I do. He keeps saying the cheesy line that things would have ended up this way no matter what." _It's embarrassing but it's really sweet..._

"Hello one and all! I'm here with the decorating team!"

Palm and Kurapika turned, with quirked brows at the woman's enthusiasm.

Killua widened her eyes, "BISKY!?"

Biscuit Kruger stepped in, blinking when she got a glance at Killua, "Oh my gosh! I didn't realize Gon's fiancé would already be here and WHAT!?"

Killua and Knov were no longer dancing, rather the bride was staring in surprise at the newcomer.

Biscuit was instantly upon the surprised Zoldyck, "Killua is that you!?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You're a woman now!? Nobody told me this!"

"Well...you see..."

She grabbed the bride's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, giving a thumbs up with her free hand, "I knew it deep deeeeeeeeeeep down that Gon would marry you!"

Killua was clearly embarrassed.

"You two were pretty much inseparable as kids. But you didn't even bother to tell me when you started dating!" She had a glint in her eye, "Drop and give me 580 pushups stat."

"What!?"

She grinned mischievously, "Just kidding. Old habits die hard."

Kurapika blinked, "And you are?"

She looked to the Kurta, instantly gone from Killua's personal space with hearts for eyes, "Well hello there handsome!"

Her forwardness had the Kurta on a surprised edge. On the bright side, he wasn't mistaken for a girl by one of Killua's friends for once, "Ah…"

"My name is Biscuit Kruger and I was Killua and Gon's sensei. So how do you know the couple of the day?"

"I'm their friend. We met at the hunter exam."

"Oooh? Well I used to be an instructor."

"That's nice…" the conjurer was slowly backing away from her with every sentence. Unfortunately, she kept up with him. _Killua do something about your sensei!_

Knov had come over with a small smile, "Well, it seems that the decorators are indeed here. We're glad that you could make it on such short notice."

Biscuit made a funny face, "That's right…" In an instant, she was back in front of Killua, poking at the Zoldyck's forehead forcefully with every word, "Why in the world did I not know you were dating and only hear about your wedding the day of!? What kind of crap is that!?"

Killua's cheeks were red, "Well um…we just started dating yesterday…"

With a quirked brow, she crossed her gloved hands, "Well that was fast. You must have blown his mind when you took him home with you since he wanted to marry you the next day. Good job!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU KNOW THAT BISKY!?" Killua's whole face had gone red.

"Oh please, it's all over your face and anybody could tell from your body language that you're not in virgin valley anymore."

Kurapika sweatdropped. _No actually that's just you…_

"You there! Cutie!"

Kurapika pointed, "Me?" When he started walking towards them, he stopped when there was a slight change in her face.

"Oooh. Maybe you should accompany us after all." She'd grabbed a hold of Killua's arm.

"Wait…accompany you where exactly?"

"Well…" she grinned mischievously, "I have to give Killua an art lesson and it seems you're prime to come along too."

"Art?"

Biscuit glared right at the Kurta, "The art of pleasing a man."

Kurapika's face was red. Killua's face was red. Palm's face was red as she mouthed the words '_Oh my'_. Biscuit just kept grinning.

Knov was laughing a little, "Perhaps you should stay here and help Palm and I. Let them talk."

Kurapika glared at Killua and saw the transmuter thankfully didn't connect the right dots, but still glared at him in surprise, "Ah…yeah perhaps I'm needed here after all…"

"But…but you're my maid of honor!"

Bicsuit was already dragging the bride away from everyone, "I won't make the bride late for the wedding. Bye bye!"

Before exiting the reception hall, Killua had noticed the Kurta's face had gotten redder as they were walking away.

* * *

"What's the big deal Bisky!?"

"Oh, you mean you couldn't tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Your cutie friend. I was hoping to make him my date for the wedding, but he doesn't swing in the direction of the ladies."

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"When he walked, I could tell he was healing up from a limp. He'd been with a guy within the last few days. Too bad though, he was really cute. He hid it so well!"

"This is my maid of honor you're talking about! And what the heck are you talking about with the art of…" she was shaking her head, "P-pleasing a man…"

Killua and Biscuit had been walking, more like Biscuit dragged her away from the reception hall and they'd covered a few blocks.

Biscuit had tears in her eyes, "You didn't even tell your sensei anything, even though I could totally tell what had been going on for a looong while."

"N-nani!?"

"Greed Island."

Killua blinked, "What about it?"

"That's totally when you started getting a crush on Gon isn't it?"

"Well…! Maybe!"

"Don't you maybe me young lady! I know it when I see it. Admit it, when I trained you to get into NGL, you more than liked him then didn't you?"

"H-how in the world…?"

"Please," her grip loosened and her tone got a bit more serious, "When I told you that if you couldn't beat Knuckle and Shoot, you would have to leave Gon's side forever, you tried to hide it but it was pretty obvious."

The bride had gotten quiet.

"But I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"In the end, my little incentive brought you closer didn't it?"

Killua narrowed her eyes, "You caused a lot of trouble more like…"

Biscuit poked her cheek over and over, "Don't you sass me young lady! I want to hear details!"

"No way perverted old lady!"

"Who are you calling a pervert!?"

"The old lady who's asking about details of her students fuc…" she turned away with a hand over her mouth.

Biscuit poked her shoulder blade, "No need to finish that thought. It spoke volumes. Now that you're a girl, I've got a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"My womanly pearls of wisdom about the art of pleasing your man. I didn't think I'd be teaching you, my pupil, so soon! Alas, you are now my student in the affairs of love!"

"How would you even plan on teaching me anyway? You're so weird!"

"Who are you calling weird? We're going to have a talk! Woman to woman! You're a beginner at all of this!"

"And I suppose you're an expert?"

"Of course!"

Killua shivered, "I don't even want to imagine you with anybody and not with that other form of yours…"

"Listen up you brat. I'm trying not to deck you upside the head because it's your wedding day! And you're making it real difficult."

Killua stepped back a bit, "Ah…"

Biscuit grinned, "Listen Killua, I'd bet that you were so whisked away by your feelings that Gon just took over everything."

She blushed, thinking about the previous night and that morning, "Y-yeah…"

"Well for your honeymoon, surprise him by taking some initiative. Guys like women who can be dominant!"

"Um…how do I do that…?"

Biscuit shook her head, "Ah my pupil, you're the shy one. What you need to do is let Gon lead, wait for the right moment, and then take things into your own hands."

Killua widened her eyes, her face red again, "T-teach me sensei!"

The elder woman laughed, "That's the spirit! Also, your wedding gift is a two part gift."

"Huh?"

Biscuit grabbed the bride's hand and lead her in a direction, "We're getting you some lingerie! You're going to rock that man's world after the reception!"

Killua's blush never faded, but she allowed herself to be pulled further into the markets by her sensei.

* * *

"So! That's how it is."

Killua didn't think her face could get any redder from the conversation they were having while in the store.

"What you guys have is really something."

"Y-yeah..."

"You didn't do too badly. Working your new womanly charms on Gon. That boy ended up falling head over heels for you even if you stayed a boy, do you know that?"

"That's what he always says…"

"If I were you, I'd consider changing back to a guy only if certain conditions are met."

"Certain conditions?"

She held up a finger, "One, if you are not willing to be a child bearer or if neither of you want kids."

_Gon will definitely want kids._ "Okay..."

"Two, if you feel like you want to experiment and see what he'd do if you were back to your normal form. I mean this sexually of course."

_Gon would probably...still want to...with me as a guy..._

"Three, if you ever feel that you've changed too much as a person."

Killua blinked.

Biscuit's smile was much warmer, "You haven't changed much, so I wouldn't worry about it. Really it's whenever you've had enough and want to go back into your own shoes. I'm sure you guys have talked about it already, but Gon's not picky so he probably gave you some ambiguous answer. That you're you no matter what."

_How does she know that!?_

"I know how Gon is. Truth be told, he _really_ doesn't care. And about kids, as two men, you could always adopt, but I have the feeling Gon would prefer a kid of his own flesh and blood at some point. Honestly, when you showed up to him as woman, he unconsciously thought you'd be a great mom for any children he may want. All that on top of his feelings for you. So if you showed up to him without saying a word about who you were, that poor boy had to be conflicted."

"What are you some kind of time traveler!? Or were you there in the café or what!?"

"Nope. You're my students. I know you both well enough and I'm far from a stranger about love and feelings. Gon had to be conflicted because you're a female you. He was expecting male you to walk in, but he thought female you was smoking hot. I could see him being friendly, maybe flirting a little, and leaving you alone if you never revealed who you were, because his heart is set on just you. But I doubt you'd have been patient enough to tease him about who you were for longer than an hour or so. He must have been so relieved when you did tell him. Little did you know that telling him gave him a greater opportunity to get in your pants. He worked his own charm and bam! A hunter always gets what they want!"

"You made our time together sound creepy in that last part…"

"Alas, you fell for his trap!"

"Trap? What trap!?"

"Gon's got game! The prize for his hunt was your body! He laid the handsomeness factor on you. Said some sweet words and you're waking up the next morning wondering how he got on top."

"That isn't exactly…"

"I don't mean it in a bad way. This all loops back to my lesson on dominance. Gon's an enhancer! They're all about the body, physicality! You and I are transmuters, when we fall for someone, we fall hard because we think someone can see right into our hearts if they linger around long enough."

"Can he?"

Biscuit smiled, "I think it's beautiful that he can see right into your heart. He got even the smallest glimpse and his immediate reaction was to marry you. It speaks volumes about his devotion to you."

Killua widened her eyes, realizing that everything her sensei was saying was on point.

"Killua, we change the quality and properties of our aura. Bring that into your relationship and you'll find you'll be willing to try a lot of things you wouldn't have otherwise thought to. Gon will follow your lead because he's following his instincts."

Killua nodded.

"He may try to resist not being the leader. It might even surprise him into submission if you're lucky, but that's what will make it fun! Turn your passionate moments into fun ones."

"I see…"

"So about trying new things! This ought to get Gon's attention!"

Killua was horrified when she yanked out a dominatrix outfit, "GAH! NO NO NO! OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Your face is redder than my dress!"

"You're insane! There's no way I could wear that! Not now or ever!"

"Are you suuuuuure?"

"Hell no! Put that thing away!"

She was laughing herself, putting it back on the shelf, "Pfft but since this is the wedding night, let's get you something more modest but sexy. You're in all white, so something to make you look just angelic! You should totally wear it under your dress."

Killua's face couldn't get any redder, "N-no way! Not doing that either!"

"Kay, then pack it for the honeymoon trip. Oh, I have an idea, you two should play janken."

"Huh?"

"Play rock, paper, scissors to decide different parts of your naughty time! Gon would get a kick out of that."

"You are crazy…"

Biscuit sighed, "In all seriousness, you're both passionate people. Gon just displays it on the outside. Your passions are all tucked away on the inside. You bottled them up to the point where when they came out, it was as an extreme result. It didn't happen with just your love for Gon, I'll bet you can think of other instances. Gon will want to talk to you, hold your hand, and coax your passionate side to the outside so that he can see it. He'll look for any opening to do so. If you look sad for even a second and he notices it, five minutes later he'll have a bouquet of flowers and a goofy grin on his face to cheer you up. Let him do it. You'll want to do a lot of things by yourself, but let him get his little points too. If he holds a door open for you, walk through it. If he gives you his jacket, take it. Give him a little kiss and say 'thank you'. Appreciation keeps a marriage afloat. Having fun and keeping an adventurous side keeps you both happy and interested."

"Sensei…are you saying all this from experience? Were you ever married?"

"I wasn't when I met you and I'm not now. As for before that…maybe, maybe not. I won't tell!"

"Even so…have fun with it huh?"

Biscuit just kept grinning as she noticed Killua was blushing, but taking her advice into consideration.

* * *

Next chapter: Hisoka stirs up trouble. Killua's life is in danger!? The countdown to the wedding has truly begun. Enter Knuckle and Shoot.

Reviews send me to my happy place ;3


	14. What Started as anti FemGon 12

With Killua being dragged away by her sensei, Kurapika wasn't sure what to do.

Knov and Palm were calm however, and not asking him any questions about anything that Biscuit woman said, which was fine by him. Though he was concerned that Killua would start linking some things together. _Or maybe not with that…weird sensei of hers around…_

Either way, he sighed. A little lost on what to do with himself. He'd been a major part of the planning for the wedding, but shouldn't he have stayed by the bride's side as the maid of honor? _No way…not with that crazy lady around._

He checked his watch.

_Only an hour left until the wedding._

He looked up and was instantly calmed by the ongoing decorations of the reception hall. Using the color of the bride and groom's eyes was a good choice. He would have thought to choose colors like green, black, and silver. Just because Gon wore so much green and Killua had silver hair, but that was just him.

"Kurapika, could you help me with this?"

He went over to help Palm at once. Knov and Palm were actually very nice people. Being around them gave him a feeling of hope within himself. Maybe things for him weren't as bad as they seemed. He didn't know their story, but understood they were once student and teacher. It made him think that perhaps one day…maybe…he could bring his guard down and meet someone. Someone who wasn't a murderous magician.

It wasn't that he didn't like girls. Rather, he probably would like anyone, that is, if his heart would make the room for someone. But right now, that would take the focus off from his raison d'etre. Still…it would have been nice if the magician wasn't a complete sociopath. _Stop it. You are not thinking that!_

He always acted cold on purpose. He had to in order to protect himself from Hisoka's mind games.

_You do not want things to change. You will absolutely not think anything differently of Hisoka than the facts: he's insane. And while we have a give and take sort of thing happening, it does not need to go in any other direction._

It wasn't the first time that he had to tell himself this sort of thing.

_Look, touch, no feelings._ That was certainly the agreement. _No strings attached._

Besides, that man pissed him off. It wasn't like he was given any reason to particularly _like_ Hisoka or anything.

From spending as much quality time as he did with Killua today, it made him wonder just what it would be like. Instead of getting up and leaving after they were done, what would it have been like to stay and be held for just a moment?

He wanted to bash his head against a wall. _You are NOT thinking that!_

Was he even looking forward to their next meeting, which would most likely be at a hotel in Yorknew relatively soon?

Okay…so what if he was?

_Things have to stay the way they are now._

Knov blinked, "Oh Kurapika, I think you're getting a phone call."

Kurapika blinked, taking his phone out of his pocket to see the person he'd been thinking about was calling, "Hello?"

No answer.

"That's strange…was I dialed accidentally?"

"I want to…"

He widened his eyes, face flushing instantly. Was Hisoka really calling him right now for that!?

"Kill..."

The blush was gone, rather, the conjurer now widened his eyes in worry, "You…"

"I'm not entirely sure if I can help myself for very long."

Kurapika wasn't sure what to say. This was…strange to say the very least. This was certainly Hisoka's voice. But he'd been called for what exactly?

The line went dead.

"What was that about?" Palm was looking worried.

Kurapika hung up, thinking to himself. Did Hisoka really call him out of the blue because he was feeling himself going over the edge? Almost like…hearing the Kurta's voice would have even the slightest bit of a pacifying effect to stop him from doing something bad. _No…that can't be it, that isn't possible, not with Hisoka. He's never acted like that with me before…_ "Knov…Palm…I have to go out for a bit."

"Okay. Once everything is done here, we'll meet you at the site for the ceremony. Everyone is meeting there from what I hear. I asked Biscuit if she would bring Killua straight there since there's only an hour left till the ceremony. Gon might already be there."

"Yo!"

They all looked with great relief to see the caterer enter the hall with Ikalgo walking next to him.

"Sensei and I need to make more preparations, but otherwise the food should be done."

Kurapika sweatdropped. The original caterer just said sensei?

"This guy really is a culinary genius!"

Ikalgo flashed a smile and thumbs up.

Kurapika took that chance to run past them and out. For some strange reason, a terrible feeling came over him, like a storm had been brewing and he was too late.

* * *

"Gon-kun, Leorio-kun…I'm sorry but I must leave you for a moment."

They both looked back, Leorio pointing, "Didn't you say you were here to protect Gon!? What the hell man!? What if Killua's brother pops up any second?"

Hisoka grinned, "Aren't you both stronger than you used to be? Either way, I won't be long."

"Did the friend of ours call you?"

"Yes."

Gon nodded, "Leorio, it's okay, we can let him go. Besides, even if Illumi does show up, I have no intention of losing."

Leorio gulped, feeling uneasy about this, "Okay…if you say so Gon." He couldn't shake the feeling that it was a mistake to let this guy out of their sights. And as he watched him walk away, he lowered his voice, "You want me to follow him?"

"I need you here with me."

"Alright." They turned, "We should head towards the place for the ceremony. From what I hear, the reception place is coming along really nice."

Gon smiled, "Oh? That's good to know. It's like you said, I need to be there and wait for Killua. I don't want to be late."

Leorio nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Killua and Biscuit left the store, Killua making sure no one around who was giving her a second glance was someone she knew, since it was sort of weird to be walking outside of a lingerie store while wearing a wedding dress. Biscuit had done all the talking to the ladies in the establishment, who were way too excited that she was going to soon be a newlywed and was picking out something for the honeymoon trip.

"H-hey…"

"Hmmm?"

"Bisky…I need some time to think about stuff."

"Ah okay sure. But I did promise that I would bring you back so you wouldn't be late for your own wedding."

"Can you hold onto the…gift for me?"

"Sure thing. We're all supposed to meet at the ceremony. It will finally happen and afterwards, we'll head to the reception together. I think I lot of cars were arranged for the big move."

"Okay."

Biscuit frowned, "Are you okay Killua? You don't seem as happy as earlier."

Killua shook her head, "I'm just a little overwhelmed is all." _I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life._

"Well you are getting married in an hour. Just don't let that feeling turn into cold feet."

She smiled, "Trust me. This is something that I have no intention of running away from."

Biscuit turned, deciding to head back to her former position of overseeing the decorating crew. She realized she'd totally skipped out on that job by doing this. They might be a little pissed at her.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking for. Yorknew was definitely a large city, but she didn't think she'd have too much of a problem getting to the place of the ceremony with the speeds that she was capable of. _Oh…_her speeds might do some damage to the dress and lifting it would slow her down even the slightest bit.

_Maybe I should go back._

She wanted to be by herself to just collect her thoughts.

_Gon…_

She stopped, leaning against a building, ignoring everything else and closing her eyes.

_Taking away everything else…_

She shifted her weight a bit.

_And all that's left is just me. Is that what you see? _She smiled a little. _It is isn't it? And this is what you saw back then. You saw the real me and you snatched up my heart._

She shook a little.

It really was overwhelming.

She wasn't sure why, but the simplicity of it all made her want to cry.

_I'm so happy!_

But she really didn't want to be like this in front of anybody else. She wasn't sure what was happening. She wasn't sad; in fact it was the exact opposite. Yet she was shivering and her eyes were getting watery. Maybe it was those 'pre-marriage jitters' like Bisky called them.

Simply put…she was loved. Very loved.

Not just by Gon, but all of the people who were coming together to make this wedding happen.

_They care._

It was a simple yet overwhelming truth.

So many thoughts were going through her head.

_Kurapika's been really great. I wonder what he's been hiding all this time. It can't be all that bad can it?_

She froze in place when she felt a presence, opening her eyes; she stared up into a face she didn't expect to see.

"You have become quite the lovely flower in this form."

She widened her eyes.

"I can see why Gon-kun became infatuated with you. No…it's deeper than that, much more."

Her aura began to flare as the man was clearly past the boundary of personal space. He was so close that she could feel every breath on her face.

"I've been waiting a relatively long time for the perfect chance…"

The familiar crackling sound of her aura changing into the quality of electricity resounded in her own ears. She knew when she'd saw those eyes that there was nothing but bloodlust.

"Lucky me…you were by yourself. But have you been crying? Isn't this a joyous occasion for you?"

She didn't wait for another word. _Lightning Palm!_

Hisoka jumped back, landing effortlessly, a card in each hand, "Killua-kun. You…are…it."

"What do you want?" _Perhaps I can try to talk my way out..._

"I think you've already gotten the idea."

Killua took a breath, letting her aura completely change and envelop around her. Her short hair becoming wild and electrified, "It'll be a pain to kick your ass in my wedding attire." Her eyes held a slight hollowness to them, "I'm not the same as when I was a kid."

"I like that look Killua-kun…"

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to be protecting Gon?"

He stood up straight, the cards in his hands suddenly multiplying, "It's the best case scenario for me. I don't really feel like explaining any more than necessary to the dead."

His mind tricks wouldn't work. Staying calm was key. She didn't care that the edges of her wedding dress were becoming tattered due to her own aura. Her only other thought while on edge was that she might be a little slower in heels than if she had on flats. She had to make a choice. Should she make a run for it or stand her ground? Hisoka was slower than her Godspeed technique, so she might be able to lose him but that meant that he'd come looking for her, which would mean trouble later on. She made her choice and walked a few steps forward, planting her heels firmly down.

"You're not running? Yes…that's the look. You will make a superb opponent."

"Don't think that just because I'm a woman that I pack a softer punch."

"Hardly, I look forward to a splendid performance."

The tension in the air alone was suffocating. She was waiting for him to make a move first.

He took a step and vanished.

She'd seen him move, stepping to the side and avoiding the cards as they flew past her and embedded in the concrete behind her. Without hesitation, she dashed forward, gaining speed, her body shrouded with electricity.

"Oh my…"

Hisoka swiped his cards down towards her hands when they got close enough. It seemed she had him beat in speed with that step. He widened his eyes when his cards were dissipating before his eyes. She was trying to put her hands on him directly, "Bungee gum!"

"Whirlwind!" She knew better than to let his ability touch her. Her body reacted on its own. Not needing the command from the brain to let her know the best course of action was to get away and fast.

"Hmm I see I see Killua-kun."

She was already using Gyo, focusing her eyes to see where the rubber gum was.

"You're fighting to kill me." He licked his lips, "Would Gon-kun approve?"

_Don't fall for his mind games. He'll try to throw me off track to create an opening._ "Yeah actually, I think he would." In the park the previous night, Gon said it himself, he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her.

"When I was with Gon-kun, Illumi-kun called me and wanted to speak to him."

She was focused, keeping her guard up, yet on edge.

"I think your father finally came to a decision."

"And just what would that be?"

Hisoka grinned, "Illumi was sent to kill him."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Shut up!"

Hisoka smiled wider, "Your electricity is troublesome. If I were to be hit with it, I could die. I think the rubber properties of the bungee gum will help me some."

"Tch…"

"I'm not lying if that's what you're thinking. I wouldn't be surprised if Gon was engaged in battle right now."

"Why should I believe you!?" She was trying to stay calm. Trying. Hisoka would not lower her guard dammit! _Ilumi…I'll kill him if he lays a finger on Gon…! I will end him! Gon! Hang in there! SHIT!_

Hisoka had a knowing smile and it pushed Killua over the edge. "I don't have the time to stay and play with you…" She took a side step, watching him for any sudden movements, "Godspeed!"

In a flash, she was dashing in a diagonal direction, so that she could keep Hisoka's movements in her vision and make her escape.

Or at least that's what was supposed to happen.

_SHIT! NO!_

"Killua-kun, you've stepped in some gum while you were in such a hurry."

Her eyes changed. For a fraction of a second, there was fear. Her speed meant nothing while stuck in the bungee gum. While lightning shouldn't have made a difference against gum, the rubber component was a crippling damper in her plan. The pit of gum came up just enough so that she couldn't abandon her shoes to make a run for it. Not unless she wanted to keep her ankles intact.

"Some of that confidence is gone. I apologize. You look much better with it. It was certainly a pleasure to get to see you grow up into something splendid. Gon will certainly be fueled to avenge your death. At the same time, so will Illumi-kun. This is ironic. They both wanted to keep you safe."

"When did you?"

"You were so focused on not letting the gum touch your body, but not really paying as much attention to your surroundings." He smiled, "Texture surprise."

With the cards in hand, he started walking towards her, "I was hoping you had more in you than this. Did I wait too early? Should I have allowed you to be wed first and then hunt you down? I won't really be sure if that's the right choice or not, because I don't think I can go much longer without spilling someone's blood…"

_Oh no…this is not how this was supposed to go. Shit…there's a way out. Yes…I can still…_

He was gone, behind her and time seemed to slow down as the fingers with the joker card delicately tucked between them slid the card towards her jugular.

Or at least, that's what Hisoka had in mind.

He was frankly surprised to see the bungee gum on the ground was suddenly gone and two hands dragged the Zoldyck rapidly away by her shoulders.

Killua, who didn't understand what just happened, instantly was in a bit of shock as there was a protective arm around her waist and she was against the chest of someone familiar.

A cage floated in the distance between the magician and the newcomer, who seemed dead set on keeping the bride safe.

"Killua."

Killua looked up, instantly surprised, "S-Shoot!?"

He didn't take his eyes off of Hisoka, "I didn't know you were a woman now. I was just passing through. But I'm offended that someone would try to hurt my friend on their wedding day."

She'd turned in his hold, looking back to see Hisoka had been surprised, but was greatly intrigued.

"Hotel Rafflesia."

_He caught the bungee gum in his nen cage. _She wasn't entirely sure how to thank him, but he was certainly a life saver in the most extreme sense right then and there, "His aura has the properties of both gum and rubber."

"Okay." Shoot let go of her, the bride stepping to be at his side.

She'd turned the electricity back on, "Let's kick his ass."

Hisoka quirked a brow, "A friend of Killua's. I don't think we've been acquainted. What an odd ability. You've made my gum completely disappear. You have a floating cage, three floating hands, yet only one arm…"

Shoot narrowed his eyes, "No one hurts my friend."

Killua knew, Shoot was never the type to raise his voice and he sounded pretty calm, but that didn't make his words mean any less.

"Okay." Hisoka took a step forward, "I'll dance with you both."

* * *

A/N: Bad touch Hisoka! Bad touch! Hisoka has like...the creepiest rape face ever. Killua almost got beheaded! Gon is going to be sooooo pissed. By all means, Killua is no damsel in distress as girl by any means...but it's freaking Hisoka.

Next chapter: It's not a wedding for hunters unless someone's life is on the line. Let's see just how Gon is doing...


	15. What started as anti FemGon 13

Gon and Leorio were instantly alarmed when they sensed bloodlust a distance away from them. They looked to one another.

Leorio shuddered, "That's a nasty aura…"

Gon widened his eyes in realization when another aura flared right after, "Killua!"

"What!?"

"Killua's fighting!", He started sprinting in the direction of the auras. _I don't care who I have to face, but no one will try to hurt Killua and get away with it._

Leorio started running after Gon, "Wait up!"

That was when needles suddenly stabbed into the ground in Gon's path and he came to an abrupt stop.

Leorio almost ran right into him, "Tch! Hey Gon don't just stop out of nowhere! What do you think you're…!?"

Illumi Zoldyck had jumped from his post, landing before them.

Both of them were on edge.

"Gon…it's him…"

Gon nodded, "Yeah."

Illumi's eyes were only looking in Gon's direction.

Leorio pointed, "You're gonna have to go through both of us if you think you're gonna take Killua away."

Illumi stepped forward, moreso towards Gon, "Killua should come home but before that, I have a mission to fulfill. Hello Gon."

His aura was already flaring, his eyes narrow, his lips a thin line.

Illumi blinked, "I want to get this over with quickly."

Leorio stammered, "Who do you think you are!?" He flipped out his trusty switchblade.

"Leorio…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll take him on. Get to Killua."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I can handle this."

"Alright!" Leorio bolted, running off and past them. Illumi doing nothing to stop him.

"That's fine. If your friend tells Killua, then he will come right to us. This makes things easier for me."

"I already know that you want to kill me…"

"Naturally I would want to kill you. You being Killua's friend was bad enough. Then you became his most precious person, and then it progressed into you being the holder of his heart. Assassins shouldn't let emotions like love overtake them." _If they get married, it will be much harder to try and control Killua._

"Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"You don't understand do you? Killua probably assumed that becoming female would exclude him of being groomed to become the head of the family, but something like gender doesn't matter for that. Nothing he does will change it. Marrying someone will give the other party the Zoldyck name, not vice versa. I don't suppose you're going to tell me that you're going to become an assassin to try and impress my father. He's actually not very pleased at Killua's decision making. I'm looking out for his best interests."

"Bull!" Gon's hands were fists, "You never acknowledged her feelings. Not even once!"

Illumi had needles in both of his hands.

"How did you even get here so fast?"

"Oh…I was in the area the whole time. My mother wanted me to come home, and I was going to, but my father wanted me to stay put until he reached a decision."

_Hisoka might not have known that Illumi wasn't coming from home._ Despite the imminent threat, he was at a crossroads and had to make a decision and quickly. Should he make a run for it and go to Killua and Leorio? Should he stay here and fight Illumi right now? If he ran, he'd get to see her and would do everything in his power to protect her, but if he stayed it was also a way to protect her from her own brother.

"If you run, I will just catch you." He tilted his head a little, "Okay?"

_I can make it past him. Hang in there Killua. I'm coming for you._

When Gon dashed forwards, Illumi was following his every step. When the enhancer was running around him, it was a little more difficult. Gon was making it a quick habit to stay in his blind spots. He was expecting him to lunge and hit him, however, Gon had cut into a sharp angle and was dashing off in a different direction.

_You will not escape._

Gon noticed the Zoldyck was right behind him.

_Gon is going in the opposite direction._ _Any moment and he'll…_He followed along when the youth made another sharp turn.

When the needles came flying, he could hear them. _I don't want those things to hit any innocent people._

He changed direction again, the needles going into the side of a building just as a man walked past it. _That was close._ There were too many times that he wasn't there when Killua was distressed or in trouble and he had to make amends for that. _Ah…maybe I should have let Leorio help after all. _He wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He was angry earlier, but after calming down to think, he knew deep down inside that Killua really didn't want them to fight, not on this day of all days. So he would honor his fiancé's unspoken request. _He's really fast._

Illumi narrowed his eyes when he noticed the sprinting Gon had put on a Zetsu. It would leave him more vulnerable to his needles, but if he went into a crowd, he'd lose him instantly. It didn't matter as much because he could just turn any crowd of people into Needlemen to assist him.

_I want to go in the direction Killua is, but it would cause too much trouble if her brother was still following me. _

Illumi raised more needles when Gon suddenly turned around to face him, no longer using Zetsu. He started to slow down, quirking a brow when the lad built up aura in a fraction of a second.

"Jan…ken…"

_That's a dangerous aura. No wonder mother was impressed. _

"Scissors!"

When Illumi threw more needles, they'd been sliced through by pure aura. He himself jumped to avoid the nen blade he'd been running straight towards. When he landed, he got up and turned around, vanishing.

Gon didn't hesitate to turn around and step, holding the blade upwards, it was at Illumi's neck. At the same time, there were needles pointed directly at his forehead.

"I don't remember the last time someone was able to cut through my needles."

"What? Suddenly you think I'm okay?"

"No. I still cannot allow you to marry Killua."

"Too bad because I will…" Gon reared back when a fist collided with his stomach, needles drawing blood.

Illumi blinked, the needles between each finger in his fist being coated with a bit of red, "Your reaction time is nice. You got away before I hit a single organ."

Gon was breathing a bit heavier. He was alarmed when the punch felt like more than just a punch. He didn't think the Zoldyck would use the needles like prickly brass knuckles. _Leorio's gonna be mad that the suit's already ruined._ He took a step forward, keeping the aura around his right arm in the mode of his transmuter type ability. It wasn't a critical injury, but he needed to make another opening to escape. Killua might be a little alarmed to see him hurt, but frankly he'd be better off seeing that Killua was okay. Illumi had definitely surprised him with the feint attack. _I need to stay on guard…_

"Why do you do all of this?"

"Huh? What do you mean why? I love Killua, unlike you."

Illumi tilted his head to the side, "Unlike? You're clearly mistaken. My little brother means much more to me than he does to you."

_Stay calm… _"Yeah right! You're the source of Killua's fears!"

"I helped a lot in his training, but that's just the way we do things in our household. After he got over the useless feelings, he turned out just fine."

Gon widened his eyes, "Y-you seriously think that what you've done made her turn out fine!?"

_She didn't usually show her emotions, but he'd held her close when she shook. The conversation had gone to her letting off a bit of steam and admitting things she wouldn't have otherwise. She'd told him about how she left the house and how it felt good giving her family the initial shock of her change. In a way, she looked at it as another way to defy them. They wouldn't get the chance to get used to it, to analyze the situation with her around. She would get far away, knowing that Alluka had freedoms and wouldn't be mistreated. Killua revealed that she was relieved that despite Alluka given more freedoms, they wouldn't train him to become an assassin. It was a given really. That was when Gon asked. He was curious. Just what did she have to go through as a boy growing up? The answers made him sad and hold onto her tighter._

He didn't want to think about the various amounts of torture the man in front of him had done. It just pissed him off to think about it. It made Killua a fighter, but at what cost? Killua could count the number of hugs she'd ever gotten in her life on one hand, the number of pats on the head was few, the number of times she got to laugh was numerous and the laugh counter started after they'd met at the hunter exam. The number of times someone told her they loved her and wanted to have her around? Few and far in between.

_So he decided that he had a lot to make up for. Every time she'd been poisoned, hit, stabbed, shot at, electrocuted, and so much more as a boy, he'd have to make up for all of it with hugs, kisses, sweet words and whatever else he could think up to show her that someone on the outside cared._

Illumi just blinked, his facial expression never changing.

_I need to get to her._ Inwardly, he was glad that he wasn't poisoned or anything from the punctured wounds. He kept his index and middle finger together, keeping the sword up and ready, "You're crazy if you think that she came to me without any scars." He narrowed his eyes. He had to get some distance between them before he'd attack again. His hand became a fist, "Jan…ken…"

With the sword gone, Illumi was coming for him again.

"PAPER!" He extended his palm before him, sending aura straight out towards the manipulator.

"Oh my…" he had no choice but to dodge, and as soon as he did, he'd noticed the enhancer was gone. He'd been had by a feint, as the ball of aura vanished in less than seconds. He looked to the ground, seeing the smallest blood droplet, knowing he could follow that with ease.

* * *

It didn't hurt that much.

Gon reached and held his abdomen, feeling his blood on his fingers as he walked down the empty side street, "Dammit…"

"You don't look so good."

Gon looked up, widening his eyes.

The chameleon had its green finger up to its mouth, "Sssh."

Gon was ever so grateful, "Th-thanks." The time to explain the situation had to come later, but he was glad an understanding had already been reached.

It vanished and he understood what it meant.

"Ah…there you are!"

_How did he find me so fast!?_

Illumi was walking casually towards him.

Keeping a hand over his injury and pressing down a little, he pressed forward at full speed.

Illumi kept in pursuit, needles in hand.

When Gon turned around again, he was wary of the youth's confidence. He kept going forwards, throwing needles straight at him with his deadly precision.

Gon dodged with a little smile on his face.

That was when a fist collided into the Zoldyck's side, knocking him off balance since he was mid sprint.

He stopped, actually feeling pain, despite the fact that it didn't even make him flinch. Illumi blinked when there was suddenly a little white thing floating near him with a number on its forehead. His attention went back to Gon, only to find that Gon was gone.

Instead there was a man with a pompadour dressed in white, next to him a hooded figure with baggy clothes and what looked like a chameleon's tail.

"Yo. You mess with Gon and it's the same as messing with us."

Illumi blinked, "This thing near me must be the nen ability of one of you."

Knuckle Bine reached for his own top, ripping it off and ready to fight, "I'll explain it as we tango asshole."

Meleoron grinned, "I'll let the big guy here take over." And with that, he vanished, opting to follow Gon instead.

Illumi was getting irked, "I don't have the time for this."

"Well suck it up shithead, you messed with the wrong one today."

Illumi noticed the man left no openings for him to pass and he had to think about the possiblity that the invisible one was still there and masking his presence. No matter, he'd just kill the bold one and go after Gon regardless. Needles in hand, he took a step forward, "Fine, I'll indulge you."

* * *

Gon couldn't exactly run as fast as he would have liked. It was possible that's how Meleoron caught up to him so fast, "Gon!"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that guy? What's going on?"

"No time to explain. We need to get to Killua."

"Is Killua in danger too?"

"Yeah!"

"You're hurt Gon."

"It's fine, it doesn't really hurt."

The chimera ant saw something in Gon's expression and he instantly came to a conclusion that surprised himself, "Oh...I guess Knuckle and Shoot were wrong then."

"Huh?"

"We thought Killua was getting married and you would be his best man."

"Nah, I'm marrying Killua."

"Well then congrats."

"Thanks!"

They were going in the direction of the particularly nasty aura. It gave the chameleon the chills. Didn't matter, he'd help in any way that he possibly could.

* * *

A/N: Poor Gon got shanked. D: His day started out so well: got laid, asked girl of his dreams to marry him. Day ending bad: shanked by her older brother.

I'm sure people may have noticed, Gon's lovey-dovey and protective sides are their own story. Ever since he thought Kaito died (Kaito is just as 'she' is in the manga in this plot), he's super paranoid about protecting those he loves. At least, that's what I'm trying to portray.

Both of Gon's most important people in his life became female. Except Ging. No Fem Ging lol. The thought makes me giggle.

Since today was a super awesome day, I'm posting this one ahead of schedule and will work on the next chapter over the weekend. X3

Next chapter: Will Gon and Meleoron make it? Can Killua and Shoot defeat Hisoka? Can Knuckle defeat Illumi? Will Kurapika make it!? Spoiler alert: I love the cast waaaaay to much to do character deaths.


	16. What Started as anti FemGon 14

A/N: So remember when I said that Gon and Killua wouldn't see each other till the ceremony? I LIED!

* * *

When Biscuit came back by herself, Knov and Palm were a little alarmed.

"Don't worry. She just wanted to do some thinking, she's not too far away. How's everything going here?"

Knov looked at his watch, "All is well actually. The wedding starts in a half hour, we'd better get to the hall for the ceremony."

"Oh!? Where's that cutie who was Killua's friend!?"

Palm sighed, "He ran off after getting a phone call. It seemed urgent, but I'm sure that while he's out, he won't leave Killua alone."

They all knew they should head to the hall where people had probably already gathered.

That was when everyone in the reception hall felt something disturbing.

Biscuit turned, "Just what on earth is that?"

Ikalgo grimmaced, "I don't know but we should check it out."

When they started walking towards the doors, a presence made them all stop in their tracks.

With a grin and slight adjustment to his shades, Morel spoke, "I'll take care of it. You guys make sure that everything is good and head over to the hall for the ceremony."

They noticed another presence in a different direction.

Morel grinned, "My students are already handling it. No worries." And with that, he turned around, picking a direction and heading towards one of what seemed to be ongoing battles.

* * *

Gon had to slow down, getting his blood pumping was causing him to bleed more.

Meleoron was clearly worried, stopping as Gon did and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey! You need to stop pushing so hard!"

"But...Killua...!"

"I know, I know. Here, hop on my back."

"I can make it, it's no problem."

"No way! You look like you're about to fall over!"

He did feel a little dizzy. Maybe the wound wasn't a flesh wound like he'd thought. He was pretty sure he hadn't been poisoned. So he didn't object when the chimera ant ripped the sleeve of its hoodie off to make a makeshift bandage to wrap around him and cover the site of injury.

"There you go. At least now it's covered better!"

"Thanks."

Suddenly Meleoron was on edge when it felt like there were eyes on them, "Gon..."

"Yeah?"

"You don't feel that?"

"N-no..."

Maybe it was because the poor hunter's mind was all over the place, but he wasn't sure if this was friend or foe. They were being followed. It couldn't be the guy Knuckle was fighting, because that guy would have revealed himself and tried to kill them. He was on edge. He still wasn't a fighter, so that meant if they were to have a confrontation, their only option was to escape. That was something he was an expert in, "Gon..."

"Y-yeah?"

He lowered his voice, "I'm gonna make us disappear."

Gon nodded, "Okay."

"Get on my back, we shouldn't run into trouble this way, and when we find Killua, just hang onto me so that God's Accomplice stays in affect."

"Sure."

He was running at top speed, the plan executed, and he was more than halfway glad that he'd done this. On the bright side, it meant that whoever was watching them wouldn't be able to follow them. The downside was that if they were watching and listening closely, they'd be able to figure out his ability. Either way, there was no stealth better than his own, so it would be impossible to be tracked, "I'll get you to Killua. Don't worry. What do you want to do when you get there?"

"I need to make sure that she isn't hurt..."

"Wait...did you just say she?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know, Killua's a woman now."

"You don't say!?"

"It surprised me too actually!"

"Hahaha! Oh man that is a riot! Knuckle and Shoot are gonna be even more surprised! Does that mean he...oh I mean she is wearing a dress?"

"I never actually got to see her yet, but I think so."

"Oooh! Does that mean that after all this there will be some alcohol at the reception!?"

"I suppose so."

"Yeah, after all this, me and you man! We gotta have a drink together!"

Gon nodded, actually having a small smile despite the situation. After all this was over, a drink with a friend would be nice.

* * *

Hisoka found that he was in quite the predicament.

Because of the one armed man saving Killua at the last second, she was wary to not make anymore mistakes.

People had fled the public square.

He'd dodged another one of those floating fists, holding up an arm to block a jolting kick from the bride. He had to get a good distance. _That cage is very troublesome._

Shoot was on the offensive, coming in towards Hisoka's back with the opening created by Killua.

_They have abilities that will cripple me if they touch me directly. It seems that whatever that man touches goes into the nen cage. He's done that with every bit of bungee gum I used to stop myself from being electrocuted. _This was certainly not a fight to do close ranged. He had his cards in his hands, opting for those while switching to defensive manuvers. He turned and threw a few towards Shoot, ducking when Killua swiped her eletrically charged leg towards the side of his head. He dashed sideways and away from them, stopping when he'd increased his distance, turning around and standing straight with a wide smile.

Killua's eyes were narrow, her stance indicating she was ready to take off again and attack, her charged aura flowing around her, "What are you smiling about?"

"You both have surely entertained me. But Killua-kun, it seems to be the better choice for me to wait until you've gotten a bit better.", He licked his lips.

"Screw you!"

"So I think you've earned the right to be wed today to Gon-kun."

"You're not in a position to say I've _earned_ anything."

Shoot was skeptical, "Do you think he's planning something?"

Killua lowered her voice, "Keep your eyes on him, he's tricky."

"Got it." He switched to use Gyo.

Killua raised her voice, "About what you said earlier...is it really true?"

"It is. Illumi was sent to assassinate Gon. That's all I know. His whereabouts? How long it will take him to get here? If he'll torture him first and bring his body here to you to make an example out of him? All of those things are up in the air. However...", he raised a finger.

Shoot and Killua tensed.

"I don't want Gon-kun to be killed. I'd rather that not happen, which makes two of us."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm willing to let you go to Gon, only if you let me stay and play with your friend a little more. He is interesting."

Killua and Shoot gave each other a sideways glance.

They nodded to each other in understanding.

Killua was ready to run at Godspeed, walking forward a few steps, "Shoot, don't die okay?"

"I won't, don't worry about me."

"Thank you for what you did..."

"No need. Just go."

With that, she was off.

Hisoka's smile widened, "I've figured out your ability a while back, but it was very hard to really focus on countermeasures with Killua-kun trying to electrocute me every moment."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Isn't she lovely in that form?"

Shoot bit his lip, preparing himself, awaiting the next attack. He had to admit to himself, Killua's new form was very cute, but he'd keep that to himself. It was just a passing thought. What was more important was that she still had her head attached to her body. If he'd interfered a second too late, that would have been the end. This was clearly not an opponent to underestimate. Even with his and Killua's combined strengths, they gotten a few good hits in, but not much else.

"Now then..." Hisoka took a step forward, "Let's continue..."

After this, the first thing Shoot would want to do was hit the bar at the reception. He'd want something strong.

* * *

Leorio was running as quickly as he could.

_Dammit I hope that Killua is okay!_

He suddenly felt there were eyes on him, but he kept running anyway.

_Dammit I hope that Gon is okay! _

_Shit shit shit! Why does this have to happen!? Today was decent and now all this!_

He wasn't sure for how long he'd been running for, but the feeling of being watched was even stronger as he got closer towards the aura.

That's when someone had gone right past him and he was knocked over by their speed.

She turned when she noticed the man in a tux and had come to a complete stop.

"Killua!?"

"Leorio!?"

"Wait...K-Killua!? That really is you!?"

She blinked, realizing this was the first time Leorio was seeing her in this form.

His eyes watered up and he ran over and hugged the bride, "Dammit we thought something bad happened to you!"

She hugged back tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. It was great to see his face and know that he wasn't mixed up in all of this.

He blinked when he felt her shaking, "What happened to you!? What's with that aura?"

"H-Hisoka..."

"Oh shit..."

"If my friend didn't come for me..."

"Well be sure to introduce me to your friend later on so I can shake his hand and buy him a cold one." It must have been bad, she was visibly shaken up.

"I didn't want to leave him to fight Hisoka but I saw the chance. Where's Gon!? Wasn't he with you!?"

"About that..." He looked away with those piercing blue eyes looking right up at him, "He's fighting right now. Your brother showed up out of nowhere! I wanted to help him but he told me to find you instead!"

"We need to go to him.", Suddenly, she wasn't showing any signs of being rattled, instead, she just looked pissed off, "I've had enough. I'm going to kill Illumi."

Leorio shook his head, "I don't have a good feeling about you confronting your brother."

"Gon's fighting him! We need to go!"

"Well, Gon didn't say what he wanted me to do once I found you so..."

She was away from him, already ready to go in the direction Leorio had been running from.

"Hey don't take off without me! I'm coming with!"

She turned, "Oh..." her Godspeed could get her to where she needed, but getting Leorio to go at her speed was a different story. She'd have to carry him or something. If he held her hand while she was running, he could probably hit a bunch of things, people even. She'd have to go at normal speed then, which was far from what she wanted, "Fine...c'mon!" She started running, knowing that he was following.

* * *

"Your stalling is so troublesome..."

Knuckle was sweating, panting, and thankfully not bleeding too badly. Those needles were something else.

But A.P.R. had built up to quiet a large number. _Just how long do I have to keep going till this guy hits his limit!?_ It was insane...and reminded him of four years ago when something similar happened when he'd fought the chimera ant Youpi.

"This thing hasn't hurt me at all as of yet, so I suppose it does something else. Would you like to tell me now?"

He grinned, maybe this meant the Zoldyck was hitting a breaking point, "You'll lose your nen."

"Oh...this means really I shouldn't kill you. Nen abilities don't necessarily go away with the death of the owner of said ability. And I'd have to consider losing my abilities."

That very logic saved him in this entire fight. He could have said it was only for thirty days, but he felt his opponent would risk thirty days without nen than let him live any longer. Illumi, the whole time, had been trying to get past him and not kill him. _Damn...but I'm getting to my own limit just trying to stall this guy! Who is he anyway? He's insanely strong! Gon and Meleoron must have gotten a good distance away from here by now. I don't mind doing this if it means he can get to where he needs to go._

That was when Illumi's guard was greater and there was smoke creeping into the area.

Knuckle knew and smiled, "I think I'm done for today. It was nice messing with you!" He needed to stay within a certain proximity so that A.P.R. would keeping going every ten seconds, but that was fine by him. He could use the break. Turning, he ran off the direction Gon went and with a high five, Morel passed him, walking towards Illumi._  
_

Morel had his large pipe over his shoulder, "First, I'd like to know just who you are."

Illumi blinked, "Oh great...Gon's allies are multiplying..." He sighed.

"It's fine if you don't answer me, I'm just curious is all."

"Illumi Zoldyck", he was a little tense, it seemed this man was a much more capable fighter than the one he'd just fought. This put him at a disadvantage. With all the time that passed by, catching up to Gon was all the tougher to do.

"Well, nice to finally see you face to face. Killua told me quite a bit about you some years back."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, you caused the Hunter's Association a number of problems during the election."

He actually laughed a little, "Oh? Back then. Well, if Killua would have just told me everything from the beginning, things could have gone differently."

Morel's knowing smile was dissipating, "Even so, here we are four years later, and you're trying to crash your little brother's wedding."

"Honestly, Killua getting married doesn't concern me as much as who he is marrying."

"So Gon's life is your objective?"

"Indeed."

"Afraid I can't let you kill him. He's a friend."

"I noticed..."

The atmosphere was clearly not the same as when he took on Knuckle. This time, he was certain he could fight to kill.

* * *

"Meleoron!" Gon pointed, "Over there!"

"On it!" He started running in the direction of what looked like a pair on individuals going in the completely opposite direction a distance away.

God's Accomplice was deactivated so they could be seen. The ant took a deep breath before shouting at the top of his lungs, "HEY! OVER HERE!"

The people stopped, looking around to see who was trying to get their attention.

In a flash, Gon had detached himself from the chameleon's back and was running full sprint.

The pair was heading in their direction.

Gon's eyes were wide.

The pair was coming at them at top speed.

Gon actually had tears in his eyes.

"Gon!"

"Killua!"

Meleoron and Leorio were beyond exhausted trying to catch up to the bride and groom as they ran towards each other.

And not a moment too soon, the bride was in her groom's arms.

He was holding onto her tightly, actually shaken up, "I thought something bad happened to you..."

She was holding him just as tightly, "I thought I wouldn't see you again..."

Leorio was ready to fall over from so much running.

Meleoron was in a bit of a better position, but could totally sympathize.

The couple didn't want to let go of each other.

Killua was actually crying by that point and she didn't care who was around to see.

Gon rested his chin on the top of her silver hair.

No one spoke for a while.

Killua broke the silence and the hug to look into his eyes, "I was told...that my brother was sent to kill you..."

"Yeah but I got away when I sensed that you were fighting..." He reached up with a small smile, wiping her tear streaked cheeks lightly.

"Gon...you're hurt..."

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that you're safe..."

Leorio and Meleoron were ready to cry themselves. The chameleon held a box of tissues out towards the emitter, who took one gratefully. _It's so beautiful!_

"Illumi hurt you...Gon...I can't forgive him..."

"Please..." He was hugging her close again, "Don't worry about it. Just...stay like this with me for a little while longer."

"Okay..."

"It's okay, you can let it out."

She was shaking, relieved, and buried her face on his shoulder, her tears falling onto the suit.

He closed his eyes, just holding her close.

Leorio and Meleoron turned with wide eyes when they heard footsteps approaching.

Meleoron was on edge, "I don't like the look of this guy..."

Leorio flipped out his switch blade, "Gon...Killua...we may have a problem..."

Killua looked up, feeling a presence she clearly was shocked to notice. She froze, turning her head slowly.

"Hello Killua."

Gon looked to the new presence, "Killua...who is that...?"

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!

Next chapter: What IS going to happen!?

I noticed, Killua gets a lot of hugs in this story lol. She's very huggable! ;D

Read and review! My brain comes up with strange things...


	17. What started as anti Fem Gon 15

Illumi, she would fight. Milluki she would fight. Kikyo she would fight. But her grandfather? No one there, not even Gon, stood a chance. She'd retreated into Gon's hold, unsure of what to do or say.

Gon was holding her protectively, feeling like the old man was on an entirely different level than Illumi.

Leorio and Meleoron had the same thought.

Zeno Zoldyck just glared at Gon and Killua.

The atmosphere was suffocating.

"Do you love her?"

Gon instantly knew he was the one being addressed and he didn't hesitate to answer, "I do."

"Did you get that injury for her sake?"

"Yes I did."

Everyone was on edge looking from Gon to Zeno and Zeno to Gon.

"Will you lay down your life for hers? Even against someone like me?"

He kept his protective hold of Killua, "I'd die for her."

"You're a fool."

"I already know that!"

Killua was looking at her grandfather with worry.

Then the old man laughed.

They were all confused.

"Killua, does he make you happy?"

"Yeah...he does."

"Would you give up the path of an assassin just for him?"

She knew the answer, but wasn't sure how he would react. She'd already given up on becoming an assassin long ago. It wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted a normal life. At the same time, she understood that he'd always had high hopes for her in their craft, as a boy at least.

Zeno kept his eyes on Gon, "If you break her heart, I will rip yours out of your chest personally."

Killua was speechless.

Gon nodded, "Understood."

"Grandpa...you..."

"When your father introduced me to Kikyo for the first time, I didn't really like her all that much. But he was so in love with her and wouldn't have anyone else. At the same time, she had been an assassin long before they ever met. This boy is no assassin."

They blinked.

"But he has a lot of spunk. Boy, we met four years ago briefly and you had an aura about you that was set on causing chaos for your enemies."

Gon just stared.

"This aura you have now, you'd think Killua was in trouble. But I can see that you, Killua, are just like your father."

She didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"I will talk to Silva."

"Grandpa...Illumi is..."

"I'll assist him home."

She'd come out of Gon's hold, walking towards Zeno slowly.

"I hope you understand, he becomes a Zoldyck. We don't take other last names."

The old man had the bride's hands in his.

"Silva and Kikyo made such a fuss about making you have an arranged marriage by the time you turned twenty-four. They would have probably found a boring person who was strong. Not someone who boldly calls himself a fool in front of me.", he paused, "It's an adjustment thinking that I now have a granddaughter, but you do make one beautiful bride."

"Thank you so much. Grandpa, do you think you can stay and walk with me?"

"And give my granddaughter away to a fool who will not hesitate to die for her?", He had the smallest smile on his face, "As long as you understand that for our family, marriage is a big deal. I don't think I have ever seen your eyes light up the way they do when you look at this boy. He was ready to fight me and defend you and your friends."

Killua was glad, so glad. Zeno wasn't home when she'd changed her gender, but he was accepting Gon. She gave her grandfather a big hug.

"When the news reached me that you changed into a girl, I had to see for myself just what kind of person you would do such a thing for. Our profession should still be your goal, as you are a Zoldyck, but your happiness is far more important to me. What you do outside of jobs shouldn't interfere with assignments."

Leorio reached for another tissue from Meleoron.

Gon didn't think he'd been more relieved in his life. He really was ready to fight anyone, if need be, for Killua. Though her grandfather seemed like a cool guy. From the very beginning, he never had the intention to break her heart.

* * *

Shoot moved again. Hisoka hadn't given him a chance to get close. When he'd tried, those cards came right for him all full speed and he was forced to dodge. Who knew being invited to a wedding would end up with him fighting for his life? The other redhead was definitely trying to kill him. The thought went through his mind that this was truly a fierce battle of the redheads. He wasn't sure why that came to mind, it made him want to laugh. He was hoping that Killua was able to find Gon.

Hisoka had attached his bungee gum to his own cards and was using the elasticity to his advantage. He'd send a card out and when he dodged, Hisoka would let the gum stretch to a limit and it would come back even faster. He'd gotten worried when the cards were getting too fast for him to see. He'd taken damage when the magician used that trick. He couldn't stay in one place for more than a few seconds at best.

"You have been better than I imagined. What is your name?"

"Shoot McMahon."

"Okay, I'll remember it when I recall how I've killed you."

He went forwards, nen cage before him, his floating hands having a formation around him for defense while he would attack.

That was when it happened.

He stopped short.

A chain speed towards them and whipped hard against the pavement between them, leaving an imprint before it retracted back to its user. It didn't look like it was some kind of trick Hisoka was capable of.

Kurapika was pissed.

Shoot didn't know who the blonde was, but he was grateful.

"Hisoka!"

"It seems you've caught me Kurapika-kun."

"I asked you to protect Gon!"

"That you did."

"Instead you're here fighting one of the wedding guests."

Shoot blinked, wondering if he should mention that the magician also tried to kill the bride. Even so, it seemed the blonde already knew who he was.

"You are a handful, you know that?"

Shoot felt he should say something to try and dispel the harsh atmosphere brought in by the Kurta, "T-thank you for stopping him. I'm going to need a doctor..."

"My friend Leorio is a doctor. Please go to the site for the ceremony, I'll take care of this guy."

Shoot nodded, "Okay." That was a better cue than any to leave everything to the Kurta.

When Shoot was out of listening range, Kurapika spoke again, "Dammit Hisoka!"

"I called you and warned you didn't I?"

"What the hell kind of warning was that anyway!?"

"I kind of like this. We should use your chains next time."

"Don't fuck with me!"

Hisoka just kept a small knowing smile despite the Kurta's anger, "What will you do now?"

At that, Kurapika grimmaced, "My first thought is to chain you up and drag you back to the wedding if I have to."

"Oh...I guess that would be a little embarrassing for me then."

"Your bloodlust is sickening!"

"I've lost the motive to fight any longer."

"And why should I believe that?"

He was looking straight into the Kurta's eyes, "You'll just have to _trust_ me."

He was glaring with a frown on his face. _Trust him he says...yeah right..._, "I'll be keeping an eye on you personally."

"Well that's good. I am the jealous type and wouldn't want you looking at anybody else."

"Screw you!"

His voice was sing song-y,"Just kidding!"

"Hisoka...I swear...any more trouble and I will end you."

"As tempting as it would be to fight you now, I'm just not in the mood. I guess I'll follow you back then."

"No funny business. You stay in my line of sight at all times."

"Fine fine." Hisoka widened his grin, opting to stick by the Kurta.

* * *

When Kurapika and Hisoka arrived, it was to the anxious glares of most of the guests.

_Everyone is here except..._

Biscuit was already upon him and Hisoka, "Where's Gon and Killua!? The wedding was supposed to start over an hour ago!"

"They aren't here yet?"

"No!"

Kurapika looked around, "I don't see Leorio either..."

A familiar short woman had walked up to them.

Kurapika blinked, "Ah...Senritsu! You are here!"

"Kurapika, I can play a melody to calm the mood, but people really have been waiting. They'd gotten restless while waiting here and sensing some disturbing auras."

Biscuit added, "I kept everyone here and assured them that everything would be fine, it was nothing to worry about, and that Gon would be here any minute!"

Kurapika nodded, "Melody, a performance would be good then."

"Okay."

The doors opened behind them. Hisoka, Biscuit, and Kurapika turned.

"Sorry I'm late."

Biscuit widened her eyes, "Razor!? I didn't know you were coming!"

In a suit, he closed the door behind him, "Well I wouldn't miss it for anything. If you don't mind, I'll have a seat."

"Of course of course!"

Razor looked, recognizing Hisoka for a moment, not saying anything and just walking past them to join the fellow Greed Island game masters. Much to his dismay, he only saw Eta, Elena, Dwun, and List but Ging wasn't among them.

Biscuit smiled a little, "It really was a nice turn out though. Too bad it isn't starting on time!"

Kurapika nodded, "Perhaps we should go looking for them..."

Knov had walked up to them as Senritsu walked away, "I can search for them. When I find them, I can bring them back here without an issue."

"That won't be necessary."

They all turned once more. The door was open and Knuckle was there, giving a thumbs up with big smile and tears flowing.

"You're bleeding!"

Leorio came in right after, "Give me some time to set up a little clinic for the injured, and then we can get this whole thing started."

Coming in after Leorio was Meleoron who was helping Gon walk.

Biscuit was in front of her pupil, "Gon! What on earth happened to you!?"

He sweatdropped, "It's nothing really. Leorio will patch me up!"

"Nothing!? You look a mess! How are you even supposed to get hitched with that kind of injury!?"

"It's okay! Really!"

Knov nodded in understanding, "Let's move him and Knuckle to a better spot...not in front of all of the guests."

They all nodded.

* * *

In the small room near the main seating hall, Leorio had already set to work while his patients were seated.

Biscuit was knelt in front of Gon, her hands on his shoulders, "What the hell happened to you!?"

"Ah well, I was attacked by Killua's older brother on my way here."

"Where's Killua!?"

Knuckle interjected, "With some family members and Morel. They're not too far away."

The door opened and Shoot had come in, "Knov told me to come in here to be treated..."

Knuckle beamed, "You look like shit Shoot!"

"Speak for yourself."

Leorio sweatdropped, "Oh man...I have three patients now! Just how many fights broke out!?"

Shoot took the extra seat, sighing heavily, "I can't believe that magician I fought is actually here..."

Leorio turned with a quirked brow, remembering a very important fact, "You there..."

Shoot blinked, "Me?"

Leorio was standing in front of him, "Were you the one?"

The redhead nodded in understanding.

Leorio put his hand out, "We all owe you big time. Your first beer tonight is on me."

They shook hands, Leorio going to treat Gon.

Biscuit moved out of the way and shook her head, "Only at Gon's wedding would all three of you wind up injured!"

Knuckle sighed, "Damn Killua's brother packs a nasty punch. I thought I was gonna die back there!"

Gon sweatdropped, "I thought the same thing before you came along to help!"

In Leorio's eyes, these guys were freaking heroes, and that chameleon dude.

Biscuit thought aloud, "So is Killua's family bringing her here or what? If Killua's brother was trying to kill you guys, then why on earth would you leave her with him!?"

Gon winced before he answered, "It's alright. She's in good hands."

Biscuit stammered, "That means you got to see your bride before the wedding even started!?"

Gon looked down, blushing with a little smile, "Y-yeah...she looks amazing..."

The woman just shook her head, "I guess in this instance, I can't really punish you for it." She had a small smile of her own when seeing the happiness in her pupil's eyes.

* * *

Next chapter: The wedding and reception. Obvious plot twist was obvious? Lol.

Eh, I sort of feel like Zeno is a little bit out of character? I mean, I know Killua is his favorite, he doesn't want to see Killua in danger, and his relationship with Killua is and I quote Kikyo Zoldyck "spoiling" (as in Zeno always lets Killua do what he wants). But dammit this has to have a happy ending! It's not a tragedy! And Kurapika was super pissed!

Story is winding down now x3 Next chapter is last chapter. With a bonus epilogue coming out after.

Today was not a good day at work, so I'm posting to bring my spirits up a bit.


	18. What Started as anti FemGon 16

Gon had his hand over the spot where there were bandages underneath, but he knew that everything had worked out. It was a crazy day, but here he was, standing there with his best man in front of everyone. He was glad everyone came and he was overjoyed when he saw Kaito among the ants as they sat in the far back.

Kurapika had already walked in.

It was a little different than how they'd imagined it, but it would work.

Killua didn't have bridesmaids.

Gon himself just held onto the rings instead of there being a ring bearer. He thought Killua's brother Alluka would have been a great flower person!

Knov and Palm had taken over giving directions and telling people what to do and where to go. They were going to be doing the same thing in a few months and knew alot about this sort of stuff.

That was when Leorio remembered what he'd totally forgotten about the whole time.

He raised a triumphant finger and spoke aloud, "Oh yeah! We don't have a priest or someone with the authority to marry them!"

Everyone froze at the realization.

Kurapika stammered, "H-how could we forget that of all things!?"

Gon laughed, "Oh I wasn't thinking about that!"

Biscuit was already asking, "Is there anybody who can-?"

"I can do it!"

They blinked in surprise.

With a long white bandana with bright red hearts now tied around his forehead just below his pompadour, Knuckle grinned and walked up to the alter.

Leorio tried so hard not to laugh. Tried.

Kurapika blinked, "You can?"

"Psht! Of course I can! It's no problem!"

Knov sweatdropped, "I forgot that he..."

Knuckle blinked, "What? I never told you guys? I'm an appointed justice of the peace where I'm from."

They all looked at him, "YOU ARE!?"

"Yeah. That was before I became a hunter!"

Kurapika nodded, "That certainly gives him the authority..."

Knuckle raised a triumphant fist, "I got this!"

Leorio turned a bit, trying so so hard not to laugh out loud.

Knuckle glared, "What are you snickering at!?"

"You're the butchest justice I've ever seen..."

"Can it! I can do this. I can marry them without crying!"

Shoot was trying not to laugh.

All snickering ended when the melody came from Senritsu's flute. That was the designated signal that the bride was on her way.

Gon was looking at the doors.

Leorio whispered to Knuckle, "Dammit I thought you said you wouldn't cry!"

He sniffled, "What are you talking about? I'm not crying at all!"

"Killua's not even here yet! Pull yourself together man!"

That was when the doors opened and in walked the blushing bride.

Everyone stood and looked to the belle and her grandfather.

Ocean blue eyes were focused ahead and she clutched the bouquet tighter, her arm looped through her grandfathers. So many thoughts ran through her mind. The 287th hunter exam, where they met. The fact that Gon was quick to accept an assassin for a friend. The fact that ever since then, she craved to be by his side at all times. She thought about how Gon felt like...the only word she could use to describe him was 'home'. Yes, that was it. He felt like home. Warm and inviting. She looked to her sides to steal glances at the people.

Meleoron and Ikalgo were bawling their eyes out. She didn't recognize Colt because they'd never crossed paths. Next to him was a female ant whose blue hat she instantly recognized as Kaito's. Palm and Knov, hands held, we're smiling at her. On either side in the middle rows were people from Greed Island. The game masters were there, minus Ging. Razor looked like his jaw would drop to the floor at any second. Naturally, that guy remembered a male Zoldyck. She noticed Tsezguerra and his companions. A few other players like Goreinu. Of course she would see Biscuit with a surprised Wing and Zushi. Even Zepile made it, who looked totally surprised at the fact that she wasn't 'he'. She noticed Hanzo and the examiners from the 287th exam.

Hisoka preferred to sit at the back on the side opposite of the ants. Arms crossed, he was just a spectator.

She noticed Illumi wasn't there.

When she got to the front rows, on her side was Shoot, who had that little smile of his. He'd saved her life and she owed him for it. Although he would most likely say that she didn't owe him anything.

Morel was on the other side.

And then she looked straight ahead, where Gon stood. Leorio was next to him. Knuckle in the middle, and Kurapika on the side where she would stand.

Gon was staring and it made her blush.

Then everyone else was gone and she was lost in loving hazel eyes.

Once his mission was complete, as agreed, Zeno took his time to leave. He wouldn't stay for a reception. It wasn't his scene. That and he would have a long conversation with the mother and father of the bride when he got back. It was best that he leave with haste. He was sure that there wouldn't be anymore trouble. He'd made sure of it.

Killua didn't really hear anything Knuckle was saying when he started talking. She was focused on Gon and Gon was focused on her.

"Anybody got a bone to pick? Speak up now if you do!"

There was silence. Kurapika was glad Hisoka seemed to be behaving himself.

"Okay then! I for one, have no problem. Gon! You take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold and...hold on I need a tissue..."

"Dammit man!" Leorio pointed, "Stop crying!"

Kurapika was snickering.

"I'm not crying! To have and to hold and to comfort and honor and keep in sickness and health as long as you live?"

They all blinked when there was a puppy between the couple.

Kurapika sweatdropped, "Where did that dog come from?"

Gon laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand sheepishly, "I do!"

Kurapika sweatdropped, "Now there are two dogs...where are they coming from?"

Knuckle continued, "Killua! You take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold..." There was another dog. He wasn't sure why they kept multiplying, "To comfort and honor and keep in sickness and health as long as you live?"

Killua never broke eye contact with Gon, "I do."

Knuckle nodded, " Alrighty then, time for vows."

Leorio was getting a little irked with all the puppies showing up, despite their cuteness. Kurapika was trying not to laugh.

Gon sniffed for a second and looked at Kunckle, "I think they know you have dog treats in your pocket..."

Leorio was pointing, "And you had dog treats in your pocket the whole time!?"

Knuckle blushed, "Oh man I forgot I had those!"

Grinning, Gon had taken a small box out of his pocket, ignoring any and all pains of protest from his injury since he'd been standing for a bit. Taking the little lid off, he took out two silver wedding bands. They were simple really, but he never really cared for extravagant things and he'd kept in mind that Killua wanted a simpler life, "I hope you don't mind! I wanted to do the ring part first."

Knuckle nodded, trying his best to ignore and not feed the now five stray dogs sitting at the alter and giving him the puppy eyes.

Gon laughed reaching and taking Killua's left hand to slide the band on her ring finger, having his band on his right. He was smiling wide when he suddenly curled his pinky up with hers, "I'm gonna make you a promise!"

Killua blinked, sweatdropping at the fact that Gon was making a pinky promise as his vow, "Ah...okay..."

Palm was actually laughing a little.

Gon took a breath, "Sorry. I'm actually a little nervous."

Leorio patted his shoulder, "Take your time man!"

"So...I wanted to do this today instead of waiting and I know you thought it was a crazy idea, but you went along with it anyway. But that's how I've always been! When I set my mind on something, I do it! And uh...it's gotten us in a lot of trouble time and time again but you're always there to straighten me out when I do crazy stuff! So I wanted to tell you that things can go the other way now."

Killua just blinked in apparent confusion.

"Instead of me doing crazy things and you staying by my side to bring me back, I'll be the one to pick up the pieces for you.", Gon was actually blushing, "I can be the one to stand by your side when you make choices. I don't really care about who I'd have to face, all that really matters is getting to be with you.", He got more confident, "I know you saw a lot of dark things so I'll be your light okay? It doesn't matter if you decide to stay in this form or change back, I can light your way."

Her eyes were wide and she wasn't sure of how to respond. She'd never told him that she regarded him as such. He was like a bright light, and a long time ago she could only look away but now, "Okay then...", She was clearly embarrassed, "If...you're going to be the light, then I'll be the shadow okay?"

Clearly, Knuckle was crying at the amount of sweetness unfolding before him, "Then I pronounce you man and wife so dammit kiss her already!"

Gon and Killua kept their pinky fingers looped and pressed their thumbs together, leaning in and closing their eyes for a kiss to seal the promise.

Biscuit grabbed a tissue. _I told myself I wouldn't cry!_

Knov stood and started clapping. Others followed suit until everyone participated in a standing ovation for the newlyweds.

The random puppies at the alter were barking.

Morel had a camera, "So, everyone grab a dog and look towards me."

The first photo of the evening was of the bride, groom, best man, maid of honor, and their official each holding a stray dog with big grins on their faces.

* * *

Hisoka was leaning against a wall as music blared throughout the reception hall and frankly, he was surprised at who decided to join him in his solitude, "I didn't think you would stick around for the party."

"It was annoying to have everything ruined this way."

"Ruined?"

"Also, the drinks aren't bad."

"Is it that you do want Killua to be happy Illumi-kun? Or are you here to finish the job?"

"I'm not actually. My grandfather wanted all this to happen. I listen to my elders."

"Oh? Are you angry then? You didn't complete your mission."

"No, I didn't, but I can finish it up another day."

"How cold! Will you try to kill Gon after the event?"

"Oh...I guess I didn't tell you. My mission wasn't to kill Gon, it was to implant a needle in him. I really did want to kill him, but the mission had to come first in the end."

"Oh my. And here I opened my mouth and told everyone you were trying to kill him."

"Ah...but when I tried to as I fought him, he got away before I could insert one."

"I see. If he avoided that of all things, he has gotten better."

"Hmm. I still don't like that he's now a Zoldyck. It will make him harder to kill since my grandfather favors him. On top of that, he's wed to the next leader of the family. The only way around it all is if my father doesn't accept him."

"I see. But he'll make an interesting brother in law."

Illumi looked warily at Hisoka, "It's too early to call him that..."

Hisoka chuckled, "It's too late to not call him that. Come now, you've already taken away his ability to perform the first dance of the evening."

Illumi just continued to glare.

"Go get a drink then. I have some business to attend to."

"Business?"

"Someone here owes me a favor."

"Okay then." The Zoldyck stayed in place, arms crossed, looking out as the magician walked away.

* * *

Killua sat next to Gon. They were holding hands under the table.

"Sorry..."

"About what?"

"If I wasn't hurt, we could have done the first dance."

She gave his hand a squeeze, " Don't say sorry for things that aren't your fault."

"At least everyone else is having fun. Hunters don't really get to have parties like this often."

"I realized the reception is more for them than us." She blinked when her husband planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll be my shadow huh?"

She blushed, "Sorry mine was so short compared to yours..."

Gon laughed, "I couldn't imagine you doing a big speech to begin with. I already know how you must have felt."

She laughed, "But those random dogs helped me calm a little!"

"Yeah that was a little strange. They all came because of Knuckle."

"He's an idiot..."

Gon gave her hand a squeeze, "Killua, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go after your brother..."

"It still pisses me off that he did that to you and I still want to kill him."

"That's why I called it a favor. I want you to have fun tonight."

"I guess..."

"Killua how about you go out there and dance?"

"No way! I'd rather stay here with you."

"But you should have some fun. I'm sure someone else will want to dance with you."

"And leave you sitting here by yourself? I'll pass."

"Well..."

Meleoron waltzed over to Gon's side and set glasses on the table, "You! Me! Drink! Now!"

Leorio came over behind him, face flushed from being tipsy, "This guy is the guy! Where'd you meet him anyway? That chameleon suit is so realistic!"

Gon just laughed, "See? I won't be by myself."

"Please don't get as drunk as them..."

"I'd actually prefer juice to alcohol."

Leorio grinned, "That's no fun! Hey...Melo-relo-homie...what's your name again? Get him apple juice! It's his night!"

* * *

Shoot had been looking towards the table with the couple, looking away before anyone noticed.

Knuckle had another drink in hand, "That was some good food!"

"I thought you were bringing a girl with you."

"Oh that? I have the worst luck with girlfriends. She broke up with me before I asked."

"I guess that's her loss."

"How about you then? No special lady in your life?"

"No. Even if I met someone, I couldn't really say anything."

"See that's your problem Shoot. You're way too timid!"

"I know."

"At least dance with a girl while you're here!"

"I can't dance even if I tried."

"It's not like someone is gonna walk up to you and ask!" Knuckle pointed, "She's good looking! Ask her!"

"I don't think that's a woman..."

"Psht. _Maid_ of honor! She just wanted to wear a suit I'd bet. Chick's like that are awesome."

"I'll get another drink instead..."

"Fine fine you wuss!"

Shoot got up from his seat, leaving Knuckle to head back to the bar. On his way back, he ran into the bride, "Oh. Hey. Congrats."

"Thanks."

They got quiet.

"So listen, about earlier...I figured Gon would have a better night if I didn't tell him..."

"Agreed. We don't want any more fights. I was just doing what I thought was best. I really didn't recognize you. But at the same time it was a bad situation."

"Yeah...I owe you for that." She was thinking for a moment, "You want to dance?"

He blinked, "Uh, I'm bad at it and well, I do only have one arm..."

"It's fine. Gon is with friends and he keeps saying that I should dance at least once tonight. I can teach you. Not sure if that can count for calling it even for you saving my neck."

"Okay..."

The song was a slower one when they were on the dance floor. The Zoldyck had a hand on his shoulder and the other just holding an empty sleeve.

"I really am terrible at this sort of thing."

"Like I said, l'll teach you. I need to make sure I'm an okay teacher when I teach Gon."

"Sorry that happened to him."

"It's fine. Biscuit and Morel did the first dance for us. I didn't want to do that with anybody else."

"I see."

"On Gon's behalf, I said thanks."

"There's really no need."

"Without you, it might have been my funeral instead. I was glad to see that after I left, you survived."

"I hung in there. Your maid of honor helped me out."

"Oh? Kurapika did!?"

"Excuse me."

They turned.

Wing smiled, "If you don't mind, I'd also like a dance chat with the bride."

Shoot nodded, opting to go back to the bar. He felt a little better about things. Yeah maybe he was a timid loner type of person, but he got to be someones hero for once and that was a good feeling.

* * *

Kurapika was keeping an eye out, unable to resist playing security as opposed to actually enjoying himself. It was a hectic day, moreso for Gon and Killua, but he had a headache.

With Hisoka out for blood earlier, he wondered what on earth was wrong with himself. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to invite that guy?

He looked over to see Leorio was with Gon and the chameleon guy and they were laughing. He smirked. Leorio was probably drunk. It also seemed Killua was having a dance with a guest. They were talking casually.

He decided to stay the wallflower. His job was over. It didn't seem like anything would go wrong.

"If I recall, you still owe me a favor."

"You didn't even fulfill your end. You get nothing."

"Hmmm. I guess so. It was a big favor."

"You looked out for your own interests and Gon was hurt as a result. That's definitely a breach of contract."

"You're not even the least bit curious of what my favor would have been?"

"No...I'm not."

"It wouldn't have been anything that was too much for you to handle."

The Kurta kept his arms crossed, "Nothing you say can make me less pissed at you for what you did."

"In the end, it worked itself out."

"No thanks to you."

"Your payment for the favor you asked me would have been..."

When he didn't hear anything, he opened his eyes, looking confused.

The magician was before him, holding a hand out towards him, "A dance."

He was genuinely surprised.

"Well then. Will you still refuse?"

He had no idea why, but he took the hand before him.

Perhaps it was because instead of dangerous, it looked inviting? Or maybe he was just that tired and out of it?

Either way, he found himself engaged in a slow dance with the magician. It was actually nice. For once, it didn't feel cold and uncaring. Their eyes met and he bit his lip. It was the strangest thing, how he could be an enemy and ally all at the same time. How he could be pissed off at him one minute, yet still keep coming back. He supposed he would have to apologize to Gon for causing so much trouble. It was a mess that he inadvertently caused by extending the extra invitation. He wasn't sure what he would tell Killua if she saw them dancing. But at the same time, this was a chance to relax and he felt like Hisoka wouldn't take advantage of him letting his guard down for this one dance.

* * *

Gon sighed. Killua sighed.

She leaned against him more. He had an arm around her, relaxed.

"What a day…"

"Yeah…"

Killua looked down to the tattered dress, wiggling her toes since they were free from the heels. She blushed a little when she felt his lips against her temple.

"We should pack for Whale Island."

"Tomorrow please. Besides, I don't think you have anything here other than your suit and one change of clothes."

They were tired. Exhausted more like. Not wanting to do much else but just sit together.

"Want to go to bed?"

"Yes please. Ugh…but that means I have to get up. Give me a few minutes."

They were sitting on the floor of her hotel room, leaning back against the edge of the bed. Clothes messed up from the events before the wedding.

"It's just right there."

"Yeah but I'm tired Gon."

"Me too actually…"

She snickered a little, "Aren't couples supposed to do things on their wedding night? That's not happening."

"Most couples don't spend their wedding day fighting for their lives."

"Glad it turned out okay."

"Me too."

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each others company. Her husband's hold was nice. She had gone from a stranger, to a friend. Friend to best friend. Best friend to wife. She accepted it with gladness. Just him being here, alive and well, was enough really.

Yes, that was the best wedding gift of them all.

When they finally mustered the strength to crawl into bed and pass out, she reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: That's the end. Epilogue coming soon that will, without a doubt, be rated M for Married. This is my first story in like 5 (or is it 6 now!?) years. Let me know what you think. No seriously, the feed back is great!

Will be working on an HxH collab fic with someone, so now that this is done, I can work on that. Get hype. ;D


	19. Honeymoon in the wilderness

_Epilogue: Whale Island Honeymoon_

* * *

The last time they'd come to Whale Island together, Killua was almost 13 years old. At 18, Gon insisted that he let him handle things, while he insisted on bringing a tent. Killua blushed as he refused to admit why he wanted the tent. Gon sort of had an idea.

They decided 'tent or not' in a way nostalgic to them both: rock paper scissors.

And Killua lost.

So there would be no tent for privacy when they stayed in the middle of the woods. Gon was just fine with his wilderness survival skills, but he was imagining how in the world they'd be able to do anything. What would Gon do? Pin him against a tree the way he did in that elevator? Make him get on his hands and knees in the grass while he was behind? Would they let the dark try to hide them so they didn't get charged for public indecency? Or was Gon just gonna take him right next to the campfire, where there was a higher chance of being charged for public indecency!?

Minimal supplies...

_Of course that's how he'd want it. I feel like a moron for not picking paper! Dammit! This was a terrible idea Bisky!_

Gon did get a laugh out of the challenge though.

She ended up taking her sensei's advice in the art of love after all, sort of. After the wedding, Gon stayed at the hotel to heal up, with Leorio checking up on him. The female Killua, on the other hand, decided to go home for a bit and come back after facing the rest of the family and making some decisions. She also owed Alluka an apology for getting hitched and not being able to have her there to see. When Killua had returned from the trip, in haste, he wasn't surprised that Gon had kept his word. The enhancer saw that he was no longer 'she' and was back to normal, but the loving look designated for the transmuter hadn't changed. While being happy at the results of the transformation, in the end, it was Gon's vow that helped him make up his mind. Yeah, maybe at some point Gon would have wanted kids, but he wasn't ready for that.

Gon could be a gentleman when he was dealing with the opposite gender and that didn't change even though he was back in his own shoes. He walked through when Gon opened a door for him. On the train, he accepted his jacket and leaned against his husband with a small blush. His warmth felt nice. When he had to get up, Gon was already standing and had his hand out so he could take it and be helped up.

The hand he'd extended had his wedding band on it.

It made him smile as he took the hand before him, letting wedding bands touch for a brief moment.

It was so much better than a diamond, that silver wedding band. He loved it instantly.

On the boat ride, he stared out into the horizon, excited to get to see Aunt Mito, who was now his relative through their union. Gon's grandma was now his grandma in law. He blinked in realization that this now meant that Ging was his father in law.

A hand came over his, followed by his husband's silhouette. He could only smile, forgetting any shyness he may have had.

When a hand took his, he gratefully accepted it, turning around to give him a kiss.

The boat's other inhabitants were a bunch of fisherman, as to be expected. Some of them recognized Gon, some didn't. Either way they were all nosy about who Killua was.

He felt his heart skip a beat when Gon had an arm around him and proudly announced that they were newlyweds. It seemed he wasn't afraid to tell the whole world if need be.

That was fine, that was just how he was.

He'd just blushed a little and looked down to hide his smile.

* * *

When the door opened, Aunt Mito was clearly surprised, "Gon! Killua! It's been a long while! Gon! How come you NEVER tell me when you're visiting!?"

Gon was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I've been really busy lately. Sorry."

"Come in! Killua, I know it must have been a long trip for you!"

"It was." He inwardly wondered when Gon's aunt would notice or if Gon would just outright say it.

Sitting down at the square table for tea, Killua never left Gon's side.

"So, what brings you all the way out here all of a sudden?"

"Aunt Mito, I got married."

The woman spit her tea out into the table, "YOU WHAT!?"

Killua flinched a little at that reaction.

Gon just kept smiling, "Sorry that I'm telling you afterwards. It's a long story."

"Who did you even marry!? When were you ever dating!? You didn't even bother to introduce the girl to me BEFORE you did that? You…"

Gon grabbed Killua's hand, bringing them both up so the bands were in full view, "Well it isn't like it's someone you don't know. I married Killua."

Aunt Mito was blinking in surprise, not really hearing him but connecting the dots when seeing the wedding bands. She instantly glared daggers at the Zoldyck, "You'd better be making Gon happy!"

"Ah…o-okay…", Killua had no idea how to read his in law's face.

"Gosh I'm so glad!"

Killua blinked, "Wait what?"

Mito looked at the couple, "Well I'm glad. I could imagine how many untrustworthy people are out there who would try to grab Gon's attention! At least it's someone I know and not some random stranger…"

Gon was giving Killua an 'I told you so' sort of side glance.

"So, will you be staying nearby or…?"

"Yeah, we'll be nearby."

"Well nothing's changed here so," she shrugged, "You're always welcome to come back whenever. There'll be a room."

"Thanks!"

"But no funny business under my roof! You're married but don't do that here!"

"Aaah okay…"

She sighed, deciding it was a good time to take the cake she'd been making out of the oven. Only Gon would come by when she was making her sort of famous pound cake.

* * *

Camp had been set up and frankly Killua was surprised that Gon didn't immediately pounce on him.

No, he was feeding the crackling fire and all was quiet. He seemed a bit wrapped up in his thoughts.

_I really want to show him what I'm…oh that's right! Bisky said to let him be the leader first._

He had an idea.

Gon turned his head with a quirked brow at the Zoldyck on his hands and knees, seemingly working on some small side project with leaves. His eyes were following swaying hips from side to side and everything in between.

_This ought to get his attention!_

He blinked and collapsed when he was suddenly pounced, laying on his stomach.

Gon's voice had taken a seductive tone, "What are you working on over here?"

"Nothing really."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Okay well, the ground is hard so I wanted to make some kind of bed."

Gon sweatdropped, "Ah…but I did pack sleeping bags…I was gonna set them up later."

He blushed and felt a little silly, "Oh…"

He laughed and kissed the paler neck, "But I thought you were doing something completely different."

"Oh? What'd you think I was doing?" He took the moment to shift, rolling on his back so he could look up into amber eyes curiously.

"It looked like you were trying to catch my attention."

"Maybe I was?"

"Well now you have it."

There was a moment of silence.

Then they were kissing. It was one of those kisses that reminded him of back in the café a week ago.

Maybe they were getting into a routine without realizing it. At least, that's how the Zoldyck felt. If things kept going the way they were, Gon really would take complete control again. He'd devised a plan, without Bisky's help, that should shake things up a little.

_Let him take control at first._

His long sleeved black shirt was tugged at slightly and kisses met pale skin.

_Wait for the right moment to surprise him._ There was no way he was expecting a two part shock factor.

When he'd lifted the shirt more, he stopped.

He blinked when the sweet sensations ceased, faking innocent.

Gon blinked, going to lift his shirt up more to inspect what he'd found.

"So I uh…picked it up before the wedding actually.", His cheeks were turning red, "S-surprise?"

He didn't say anything, just tugged more at clothes. They'd gotten up to sit close to each other, facing each other, and he helped in the removal of his own shirt and pants.

Though he couldn't help but smile when Gon started blushing, "It's just this one time okay!?"

"But I like it!"

His face was even redder. _Of course you would…_

He grinned, "Can you wear stuff like this all the time?"

"No."

"Awww why not!?"

"Some days I like to switch it up and just wear clothes with nothing else on underneath.", he laughed a little, "And it's up to you to figure out when I'm doing it. If you guess right, you get a reward. Guess wrong and you get teased."

"It's a game?"

"Sure, if you want to think about it as such. Ah…I hope you realize I was being sarcastic!"

"But it sounds like a fun game!" He snickered, "And does tonight count?"

"Nope. Tonight's an exception."

He blinked, inspecting the Zoldyck's fishnet attire, "But how can I…?"

He raised a finger to his lips, face gone scarlet, "Y-you don't need to take it off while we…it um…the bottom is pretty open you see…"

"Oh! I didn't realize! I really like that."

_Of course you would! I argued with Bisky so much about this one and in the end she bought it. That lady actually got something that would fit if I changed back, almost like she knew I would...,_"Wanna see?"

His expression read 'As if you'd never ask!' and the transmuter tried not to laugh. He got on his hands and knees, crawling towards him to get a better look.

He couldn't suppress making a small sound when he just blatantly licked over the netting. The fabric was so thin he could feel his tongue with ease. He placed a hand in raven hair when the oral attention went across his chest.

_Not yet. Let him stay leader._

They moved. He was on his knees, succumbing to a full oral inspection. He didn't expect Gon to be such a tease as to be sure to lick just the parts covered. It was getting him more excited. He'd turned around for him so he could complete the inspection, on hands and knees, lover behind him.

He'd gotten tense when everything stopped. The thought of telling him to keep going arose, but he wondered just what the enhancer had in mind.

His signature blush was in full volume when he'd heard the sound of a zipper. When nothing happened, he was tempted to look back, "H-hey…what are you…" Words morphed into a loud moan.

He leaned forward, having his hands over paler ones, chest flat against his lovers back, knees to the outer sides of another pair, his voice a seductive whisper, "I just wanted to look before I tested it out."

He was embarrassed. Gon was definitely inside, not moving, and talking, lacing fingers together of both hands. _N…not yet…let him…be the leader…_

He thought Killua was cute when embarrassed, so he'd do a bit more teasing, "Can you do something for me?"

"W-what?"

He gave a short hip thrust, "I like it when you…don't hold back…on making noises…"

The Zoldyck's face rivaled a tomato. _Seriously!?_ They were near the campfire, in the middle of wilderness, and he wanted him to make noise!? These parts were secluded but who knew what or who could come by!

Well it seemed like he didn't get much of choice. He instantly melted and caved in to the request when movement started. His hips rocked to the will of the leader. He kept blushing like crazy, at first thinking he was hearing things when he thought he heard his name called. Perhaps he'd like the action reciprocated...

It was like he'd opened up a pandora's box or something. His partner completely changed.

The only way to describe what happened was that Gon got less shy about what they were doing and got a huge boost in confidence. He was seeing stars and shouting in ecstasy, throwing his name in there every now and then. His blush never left, in fact it felt like his whole face got hot when a chest was no longer against him and hands were holding his hips. He had no idea how he still had the willpower to think to himself that at some point, he needed to find the opportunity to take over. Pulling forward and away from him, he crawled forward a bit to turn around and look at him.

The look he'd seen reminded him of a hunger. In a way lust was certainly a form of hunger.

_Take things into my own hands…_

He was hovering over Gon, pushing him back so that he was sitting upright. Without a word and a face consuming blush, he was lowering herself onto his particular seat with a loud moan.

He was actually quite surprised.

He put his hands on tanner shoulders, kissed him deeply, and lowered himself until he couldn't any longer.

Clearly Gon liked it and instinctively wanted to move, but he bucked his hips to anchor the leader in place as best as he could. His words were all moaned, "L-let me…do it…"

"Okay..."

It was as simple as that. Maybe he was shocked into submission after all. Either way, he was bringing himself up and down, finding it was okay on his knees. He started off slow. The idea came to forget holding himself up and just go for it as much as possible. He rose, shifted, and came back down, wrapping his legs around the others waist, pulling his front as close as possible to his husband's, kissing back when in return arms were around him.

Their arms were around each other, lips linked, tongues wrestling, bodies moving together.

It had only gotten better when their kiss ended. He was hugged tighter and listening as sweet nothings where whispered into his ear.

He easily felt herself getting closer to exploding. Lips occupied with a kiss that could possibly mirror how great it all felt. He moaned his husband's name into his mouth. Pressing as close to him as possible.

He was sweating a little when they pushed one another over the edge.

They stopped moving. Panting, sweating, just studying one another's eyes.

"I…really like that…you surprised me…"

"Good…good I'm glad you did."

"You can move your hips so fast…"

"I…chose this outfit so that we could do it like this…"

He smiled, kissing the transmuters cheek.

Much later, as they'd tucked up in the same sleeping bag, Killua thought about what other things he could think up to surprise his husband like that.

Warm arms were around him.

He smiled. He thought to himself to say that he loved Gon with all of his heart.

Without needing to think about it, Gon searched for Killua's left hand, holding it with his right so their wedding bands could touch.

* * *

_One year later..._

He quirked a brow, "What now?"

"You didn't know? I thought you of all people would have known." Cheadle blinked, looking to the man as if he didn't have any sense.

"Know what?"

"Your son got married. How are you so late in finding this out!?"

"SAY WHAT!?"

"Oh? So you care?"

"Well no, I mean he can live his own life and all..."

"I heard that he married a Zoldyck."

Ging had his arms crossed, "Seriously...only that kid would marry a damn assassin..."

Cheadle sweatdropped, "Of course of all people, you're the last one to find this out. You should pay them a visit."

"Why would I?"

"Oh...to see your grandson. I think they adopted recently."

"What kind of shit is that? I'm not even 40 yet and already a grandpa!?"

"It's your fault for not keeping in contact with anybody."

"Tell me he didn't move onto Kukuroo Mountain..."

She just shook her head, "I'll leave it up to you to find them if you want to pay them a visit at any point."

Ging just grumbled something incoherent while walking out.

Cheadle just shook her head and went back to paperwork as Ging walked out, "How typical!"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the story. No seriously, it is. Hope y'all enjoyed. This was supposed to be a oneshot...and then a comedy. Wtf happened to my comedy!?

PFFFT of COURSE Ging is the very **last** person to find out. Like...a year after it already happened.

Yep, Killua turned back! *Insert nosebleed for yaoi honeymoon* If there's a snippet of their married life that you would like to see, review and let me know. Examples include: First attempts at making homemade meals for each other, more sexy time when Killua gets less shy, anything lol. Little drabbles for other characters that appeared in the story. Flashblacks to Killua's struggles of his gender switch (Killua probably thought she was dieing when she got that first ahem...time of the month...). I'm game to make it happen. Please don't ask me for anything super dark like for the Hisoka and Killua confrontation going differently D:

So Gon totally did a female and male Killua. It's safe to say he swings either way as long as it's Killua underneath. Gon seems like a lingerie liking guy. Killua in a fishnet bodysuit...I have issues lol. This is so not their first time going at it as dudes either. Gon didn't forget to lube up xD

I have some people I'd like to thank. There's someone who reviewed almost every chapter! You know who you are! ;D Thank you very very much! And everyone who reviewed while it was ongoing! Also have to thank a certain amv maker (yes you too *wink*) because they got me addicted to a song from their Hisoka amv that I listened to constantly while writing this story. Hugs for you all! Seriously, thank you all!


	20. Deleted Scenes: Love, Hatsu, and Sex

A/N: Deleted Scenes! Yaaaas! More to come. My fans, I have heard your call! *manly tear*

* * *

Sitting at the public table across from her sensei, Killua just blinked when she noticed what Bisky had been drawing.

"You've probably seen this a million times already Killua."

"Yeah, what does the hatsu hexagon have to do with teaching me how to please Gon?"

Biscuit smirked, "Everything my dear pupil. Everything! I want you to take a look at it carefully."

"I know it well enough. I suppose you're going to tell me more about how enhancers are the most physical so it goes into their relationships right?"

"Killua, we're going to talk about just sex. Love, hatsu, and sex."

The Zoldyck's face was red.

"Once you give it up to an enhancer, it's all they'll think about. Ones outside of relationships tend to switch partners often. Ones in relationships are capable of staying with no big issue, but they have pretty big sex drives. You'll have a big role to fill. Gon will want to pounce you all the time."

"So then why did you draw the whole thing instead of just telling me that?"

"What a stupid question!"

Killua glared, a little irked.

"Gon has more than just enhancer abilities right? These things are all connected. What's next to Enhancer?"

"Transmuter and Emitter. He can get pretty good at techniques in these categories. He used them both in fights."

"Precisely, so I'm going to explain how love works for all hatsu categories so you get the big picture."

"Okay..."

"To put it mildly, an enhancer will not be afraid to let others know what they're doing and where. So I wouldn't be surprised if he gets some drive in a public place and not care about doing it regardless. A little bit of the emitter and transmuter properties mix in for an enhancer's love behavior. Emitters are showy. They like impressing a partner or others. Gon already says things out loud without thinking. He'll do that about personal things. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if people you two invited already knew you two did it already."

"So he's a blabber mouth!?", Killua looked a little mortified.

"This is why I specified an enhancer in a relationship versus not. He can respect your privacy. It may slip a few times but he wouldn't give away the juicy details."

"And transmuter?"

"We're adaptable. Gon will have a little of that adaptability in him...entirely in the bedroom. I'm sure you already know what I mean."

Killua's face got redder. She hadn't been able to focus so didn't recall the number of positions she'd been coaxed into the previous night.

"I'll say you do. But enhancers like being on top. It takes courage to try and top one, but once you do, he can be tamed and brought from his mountain top to your level. He was probably on top the whole time huh?"

"You perverted old lady..."

"To see the difference, someone born an emitter is very dominant but its not as instinct driven as an enhancer. Emitters will do what they think is best, even if it doesn't make sense and they are so much more showy. If Gon was an emitter, he would buy you the most expensive ring with a big diamond to show the world."

"That sounds like something Leorio would do..."

"Who is that?"

"A friend who I'm positive is an emitter."

"Will he be at the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Is he cute!?"

"You'd frighten him like you frightened my friend Kurapika..."

"But answer me. Is he cute?"

"I guess in a way...", Killua shook her head. This conversation was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"BUT Gon is an enhancer first. He doesn't buy big rings for the world to see. He'll buy you flowers. Give you your favorite chocolate. His gifts are centered around you and not the world around you. Enhancers are more personalized about their partners, despite them working to get what they want. See the difference?"

"I think I do."

"Pop quiz time!"

"Bisky...seriously!?"

"Is this the work of an enhancer or emitter? He brings you to a park and kisses you passionately. The time of day is night and there are other people around. He has one hand on your hip and the other behind his back. He pulls away from you with a big smile and reveals in his other hand a single rose. He presents you the rose and when you take it, he wants to kiss again and puts his hand on your butt. Enhancer or Emitter?"

"The hell kind of quiz is this!?"

"Just answer."

"Enhancer."

"Why?"

"He did a bunch of romantic things, doesn't care about other people. Is focused on me. I thought it might have been emitter at first, but you said night. An emitter would do it at midday where more people could see."

"Bingo!"

"And what's with the butt grabbing bit at the end!?"

"Enhancers aren't shy about affection when they're all grown up. Gon is no exception. I'm just trying to let you know what you're in for. Next scenario: Enhancer or Transmuter?"

"You didn't even..."

"You are a transmuter, you tell me."

"Okay..."

"A person is on the phone with their lover. Person A says they love person B. Person B says they love them back and throws in a sexy line. Person A designates the next place to meet for sexy time. Person B asks that person A bring some handcuffs. Person A is a little hesitant, but agrees. Which is person A?"

Killua widened her eyes and blushed harder, "The enhancer...and person B is the transmuter."

Biscuit grinned more, "Why?"

"...The...handcuffs...enhancers wouldn't suggest it...would they?"

"Bingo bingo! As an enhancer, he won't be afraid to try new things, even if it doesn't follow his instinctual nature, because love will drive the enhancer to try new things. The little transmuter ability in Gon will allow him to agree with your changes. The difference is, a true Transmuter will suggest the handcuffs, not the enhancer. Gon will just want sex, and feel he can spice it up by changing positions up, but you can spice it up by bringing in foreign and exotic things." She winked.

Killua wasn't looking at her and her face was an obscene red.

"Conjurers are all about privacy. Manipulators are possesive, but also appreciate privacy. A conjurer is actually less withdrawn than a manipulator however. The conjurer will go out in public and hold hands when they've warmed up to their significant other. We have a bit of that conjuerer in us in that we're not as open in the beginning, but when we do open up, we have the adaptable advantage. A conjuerer takes longer to open up and can really only focus on one thing for a longer period of time. If Gon walks up to you and kisses you, as a transmuter, you'll blush and kiss back, going with the flow. A true conjurer will blush and not reciprocate, dwelling on it for a while longer before coming up with a response. See the difference?"

"Uh huh..."

"So is this response from a transmuter, conjurer, or manipulator? Person A walks up and randomly kisses person B. It's a steamy kiss that turns on person B. Person B stops for a moment, kisses back, but it's not as deep. Which is person B?"

Killua had to think, "Either conjuerer or manipulator. I'd go with manipulator."

"Why?"

"As a transmuter, Person B would kiss back as passionately. A conjuerer might not kiss back at all. The person kissed back a different way to get a message across."

"Wrong!"

"But you said!"

"This can be a conjuerer response. A manipulator is more withdrawn. It would take a lot more to get a manipulator to respond. But like us transmuters, conjuerer types and manipulators need to open up first with the other person."

Killua was curious, "What about a specialist?"

Biscuit shook her head, "They are a lot like the enhancer but are a lot more complicated. They don't go by instinct like enhancers, they go by their agenda. It's hard to tell what they're thinking most of the time. Manipulators are like this too, because they live in their own little world. You can have a manipulator be totally dominant, but you can also have manipulators who are submissive. Honestly, think of this as more of a template than anything else. It's not true for every person in each category. There are always exceptions. And this is just my own observation."

"I guess you've dated a lot huh?"

"I told you dear pupil, you are new to all of this. I'm not sure if Gon is. I'm sure he's dated before you. I mean, he's a cutie and knows it. Maybe he has ex girlfriends we don't know about!"

Killua glared, "It's possible but I'd like to think not..."

Biscuit smiled, reaching over to pat Killua's head under the veil, "Look at you getting jealous of a possibility. You might not be his first but you don't need to worry about it. That just means that it's less awkward and he can teach you things himself. What he likes and doesn't like."

"I still don't like the thought. Gon seemed to know a lot about what he was doing when he...I mean, he did things before he...you know!"

"Don't be embarrassed! Say it loud and proud! The foreplay was great before he screwed you into the mattress!"

"D-Don't say embarrassing things like that out loud perverted old lady!"

"But I can't take your word for it."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you'd never done anything before. For all I know, he could have been a lousy beginner who couldn't wait to stick it in, but you have nothing to compare it to so it's all amazing to you. But it's still cute that you two got this far. It only took four years.", she stuck her tounge out briefly.

"Gon was...," her blush deepened, "Amazing...so can it!"

Biscuit snickered, "Killua...you are such a wife. Already!"

She turned away from the blonde out of sheer embarrassment.

"Now to the lingerie store!"

"Can you keep your voice down!?"

In the store, Killua just thought of running. Biscuit was asking all sorts of questions about what they did, how long it lasted, really any detail she could think of. And the Zoldyck wasn't answering every question. It was way too much, despite the fact that they were sweet memories.

"And on your honeymoon, even tonight, he'll want it again. So that's why we need to pick one in haste! You can start taming that lion, so he can go at your pace and submit to you. I'm going to teach you about seduction so that you can tame your enhancer!"

"Okay..."

* * *

In the car next to Gon, the question was fresh in her mind. Yeah, they were married now, but was she really his first? Gon was looking out the window, a hand over his injury. She thought back to the blood on her sheets from their first time and blushed. He'd been so gentle. When he first went in and she shouted from surprise at the pain, he stopped everything and he looked concerned. Concerned but not as surprised that she would feel that. It wasn't a lot of blood, and once the uncomfort passed, he continued to lead her through everything. To think that he'd gone through the process with anybody else was a little upsetting and Bisky said before that enhancers not in relationships could switch partners often.

"Killua, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Gon turned to look at her, "You seem to be thinking a lot and your aura is a little upset."

"Am I your first?", she was glaring, eager to know.

Gon just blinked, "Yes and no."

Her heart sunk, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gon laughed, "I told you before that I've dated a lot, so yesterday was your first date. But I was really nervous last night because I never did that with anybody before. And of course I've never been married before!"

Killua's relief made Gon blink.

She blinked when his hands were on either side of her face and she was pulled into a kiss. He parted from her and lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning his forehead against hers, "I followed my dad to a lot of places and got offered things by other women, but I had to refuse for the same reason over and over again.", His smile widened, "Cause it wasn't you."

Her ocean eyes spoke volumes about what she possibly felt at hearing those words.

"Call me a little selfish, but when you shouted and I knew it was your first time, I was thinking oh crap! The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. Yet I was happy! Ah...but I didn't know there'd be blood. I'm sorry! I could smell it at that moment, but it felt so good I couldn't back down."

"It wasn't that bad. I'd felt worse from fights."

"Yeah but not there."

"True. It's fine, you more than made up for that."

"Killua..."

"Mhm?"

He gave her another kiss, "I wouldn't have things any other way cause I love you."

She widened her eyes, frozen in place. Yeah, they were now married and they were on their way to the reception to celebrate, but those words still were a surprise every time he could so casually utter them to her. It was the same last night. Yet having the ring was the reminder that this wasn't a dream. Her voice was low and the car was rolling to a stop to park when she blushed and muttered back, "I love you too."

Her loving look turned to concern when he pulled away to wince and breathe a little heavier, rubbing over his bandaged abdomen. Her next train of thought was of how Illumi would pay with his life for what he did to Gon.

"Killua, I'm okay. Don't worry."

'I'll help you walk out okay?"

"Yeah..."

She pulled Gon into an embrace, keeping her arms around him for a while and not uttering a word. She would kill anyone who dared hurt him and her own family members were no exception.


End file.
